Roses
by CuriousGoerge92
Summary: Kyla David moved to Forks for a new experience. Edward Cullen and Jacob Black both have feelings for Kyla. Kyla is stuck in the middle trying to figure out exactly who she wants the most, but the more she about the two, the more her life is in danger.
1. I Speak English,But Not With You

It Ain't All Roses

_Ello goveners, I decided to write yet another story! Don't worry _

_chaps I will continue my other story. This one is a on the Mature_

_side, so if you can't handle it, bi golly gee, fine by me. I _

_decided to start over with Twilight. By the way have you seen _

_who's playing Edward in the Twilight movie? It's Cedric Diggory _

_from Harry Potter! I do indeed think he is very Hot! Back to the _

_subject. I didn't want to write another story with Bella so I _

_decided to add my own character named Kyla David. She is a _

_rich girl living in France. Her parents_

_send her to her aunt in Forks! Her life changes when she _

_meets Edward Cullen, a handsome boy who believes if he _

_wants it he gets it. What happens when she disagrees with? _

_Found out in:_

_It Ain't All Roses_

I love my life. Simple as ABC, I have money, well my parents

have money, but I still get to spend it. I have my best friend

Amelia, I love her to death. I am the prettiest girl in my school

and I have the best boyfriend I could ask for. What could

possibly go wrong? Forks, Washington.

I was being sent there to expand my life! I can't believe it.

I can't go to bloody America, it as nothing like me. It was unfair to

me, to Amelia, to France!

Now here I am on a plane to bloody America. I stared out the

window as the plane slowly descended. I quickly closed my eyes

when I saw the guy that has been flirting with me ever since we

boarded the plane. I peaked an eye open to see if he passed

and he was right in my face.

"Hey, I've been noticing you, I just want you to know your sexy" he smiled.

"Pourquoi sont vous me parlant! je ne vous aime pas!" I said.

"That sounded even sexier"he said.

"Un tel cochon" I snorted.

"Do you speak english?" he said looking at my breast.

"Oui je vous fais l'idiot, je ne parle pas juste d'anglais avec vous" I say like it was like it was a compliment.

"She just said your an idiot" a woman spoke behind me.

"How do you know?" he asked.

"This plane is from France you clueless American" she said.

"Did you really call me an idiot?" he looked at me.

"Oui" I nod.

"Fine, you French women are all the same" he walked off.

"Merci!" I say to the woman.

"Votre accueil! Pouvez-vous parler l'anglais?"

"I can" I smile.

"Why have you come to America?" Her accent was just as strong as mine.

"My parents, they think I need to see the world" I say.

"Vacation" she stated.

"Here?"

"Yes, I love America, hate Americans" she sighed.

I see that people were leaving the plane. I hop up and get my baggage.

"Thank you for help" I say walking in front of her.

"No problem, be careful out there sweetie" I watch as she walked off.

I look around for my aunt and found her. I wave and walk over to her.

"Hey little Miss French" she hugged me and kissed my forehead.

"Hey Aunt Bridget" I laugh.

I look at her blonde hair and light green eyes.

"Get any smarter!?" I say.

"You ask me that everytime we see each other, I'm the best God damn doctor aroung here, so Blonde jokes are not for me" she bragged.

"Let's get going, I want to shopping for school" I say.

"Great! I knew we were going to have fun together" she slapped me on my back.

"Can't wait to show you your gift I got you" she said walking to her '08 S600 Sedan.

"When did you get this gorgeous piece of metal" I say gazing at the shiny silver coat.

"Got it yesterday" she slid in and waved her hand where the ignition was supposed to be and it came to life.

"Wow! Keyless?"

"Yep and... Call Anna" she spoke.

"Voice command" I was amazed.

The phone rang and my Mother's voice came.

"Ello Mom" I say.

"Darling, you made it! How was your flight?"

"A bugger"

"Well at least you made it safely"

"Has Amelia called?"

"Yes, she said call her immediately"

"Okay, tell Dad I love him, I love you!"

"Love you too Darling"

"Bye!" the phone hung up and I began to dial Ameila's number on my cell phone.

I waited until I heard a scream in my ear.

"I can't believe your gone, but I have a surprise for you it's coming tommorrow morning" she said.

"Amelia, I'll miss you" I whine.

"Relax, Kyla"

"I can't, I have to make a new friend"

"You better not replace or I'll bleed you dry"

"You know I won't do that"

"Talk to you later!"

"Bye" I hang up the phone.

"We have to work on that accent of yours"

"You can go to hell"

"See, it sounded like you said ell what's ell?"

"Whatever"

"Alright, rules of the house" she says.

I groan in protest.

"1.No parties, unless I approve of it, 2. Your home by 12. 3.No drinking! I swear I will give you a breathalizer and if you fail I will stab you with a needle full of stuff that will paralyze you for 48 hours" she threatened.

"Okay" I say.

"Now, put this blindfold on" she hands me it and I tie it on.

The car slows to a stop and I waited for her to open my door.

She pulled me out and she stopped me after a couple of paces.

"Are you ready?"

"Yea!" I clap my hands.

She snatches the blind fold off and I shouted in excitement. I hug her tight.

"You got me a car! A 2008 E550!"

"Yes I did" she laughed.

"I love it" I gaped at it as the sunlight bounced off the flawless black paint.

"It has everything my car has"

"Thank you" I kiss her on her cheek over and over.

"Your welcome, now come on let's go shopping"

"Can I drive it?"

"It's your"

I ran and opened the door. I waited until she got in and ran my

hand over the bar and it vibrated. I squeaked in excitement and

started to pull out when a silver car almost swiped me. It

stopped and I got out.

"What in the bloody hell were you thinking" I yell.

Nobody got out. I ran in front of the car.

"Get out!" I demanded.

The car door opened and a face that belonged to a god appeared.

"Edward! Hi how is Dr.Cullen and your family" Aunt Bridget said by my side.

"Great Ms.May"

"I told you call me Bridget, I would like you to meet my niece Kyla, she just got in from France"

He stared at me and smiled.

"Bonjour, Beau" he bowed his head.

He called me beautiful! A god called me beautiful.

"Bonjour, merci de presque frapper ma voiture!" I say ignorantly.

"My deepest apoloy, I simply didn't see you"

Bastard, trying to impress me.

"I simply was complimenting you" he said.

What was he talking about? Sexy, but weird.

He chuckled lowly.

"Well I have to get going, my family is waiting for me"

"Tell every one I said hello" Aunt Bridget said while pushing me out his way.

I watched as the Volvo disappeared.

"He is gorgeous isn't he, you should see his father, too bad he is married"

"Edward?" Damn it.

"No, silly his father"

"Aunt Bridget are you checking out a married man? Shame on you" I point my finger and shake it.

"So what, mind your business and take us shopping"

I got back in the car and drove down the empty street.

"Radio On" I say happily. Pink's U+Ur Hand came on.

I sing at the top of my longs to the words.

"Shut Up!" Aunt Bridget.

"My car" murmured.

"So how much money have your parents given you?"

"They want me to get a job, but every month they'll send $600, they gave me $5,000 for school supply"

"Good for you, don't ruin they're trust"

"I won't" I say.

"Turn left"

"Don't worry, Becky can tell me"

"Who's Becky?"

"Navigation System"

"You named your Navigational system?"

"Duh"

"Your so mentally challenged"

"Hey, I want to name it Im going to name" I say hitting the wheel.

I inhale deeply and Aunt Bridget stared at me.

"New Car smell" I smile.

"Riggghhhttt" she looked away.

"So how is this little town of yours?"

"It's quiet, everybody knows everybody so don't be surprised when people already know your name"

"How about this Edward guy"

"Does Kyla have a crush already?" she said imitating my accent.

"No, I am commited to Eric"

"Get over him, he is in France you are in America" she said still in my accent.

"Will you stop!" I shout.

"Sorry" she mumbled.

"Your are such an American" I say.

"What's that supposed to mean?"

"It means your immature"

"Excuse me for trying to have fun" she folded her arms.

"I'm sorry, just trying to get over the fact I am an American also"

"It's not bad"

"Aunt Bridget"

"Yep"

"Let's Have the time of out life!" I whoop.


	2. Two Hot Guys and A French

It Ain't All Roses

"Kyla" A voice shouted.

"What?" I groan.

"Wake up"

I open my eyes and see Aunt Bridget wide eyed and happy.

I look at the clock and it was 8:43 a.m.

"You need to get up"

"Why?" I whine.

"You said you were painting today and I got somebody to come in and help" She pulled the covers off me.

"Fine" I hop up and storm into the bathroom with a towel and my clothes.

I turn on the radio and put in my Rihanna cd. 'Shut up and Drive' came on and I got in the shower.

I got out and put on a towel. I wipe the fog off the mirror and grab

a brush and start lip syncing and jumping up and down until,

Wam! I found myself on the wet floor. I got up like nothing

happened and brushed my teeth. Getting dressed was difficult I

kept slipping trying to put on my jeans. I heard the door bell ring.

"Kyla can you get that I'm busy" Aunt Bridget yelled.

I finished brushing my hair and walked down the stairs. The

ignoranus at the door kept ringing the door repeatedly. I swung

the door open.

"Look you jerk..."

"That's not very nice now is it" That french voice made me so happy.

"Amelia!" I nearly jumped on her giving her a hug.

"Hey to you too" she said trying to keep her balance.

"What are you doing here?"

"My Mom let me come and your Aunt Bridget said I could stay here as well"

"This is great!" I never thought I would be so happy to see her blue eyes.

"Surprise" Aunt Bridget said behind me.

"And you knew and kept it from me" I slap her on the arm playfully.

"I can keep secrets"

"Shocker!" I say.

"Come on Amelia I'll show your room"

"Is it the one by mine"

"Of course, unless she wants to sleep in the garage" Aunt Bridget walked inside the pink room.

"Who lived in here?" I hated pink, it was so girly, don't get me wrong I will put on a skirt and heels in a flash but it reminded me of Barbie and I hated Barbie, she's a whore.

"Love it" Amelia said throwing her bags on the bed.

Amelia thought different.

"Okay get settled in and Kyla you need to start on your room I have the paint and equipment in the basement" she ran off and I guess I had to get it myself.

I ran down the stairs and into the basement.

Her basement was so clean, too clean to be a basement, It was

a entertaiment sort of room. It had a plasma screen Tv right in

the middle of the wall and stereo surrouning it. I spot the

equipment and run back up the stairs to my room.

I was ready to paint, Amelia had left with Aunt Bridget to get

stuff for her room. I pulled on some overalls and put on a cap to

keep my hair away from the paint. Where was this person that

was supposed to be helping me? I started in the middle and

worked my way out. Someone knocked on my door.

"Hold on" I began to walk over to answer it when I stepped in the paint.

"Crap" I bend over and the door flew open knocking me in the head. I lay on the floor with my head pounding in pain.

"I'm so sorry, are you okay?"

"Sure, why not" I sit up and see the hugest guy I have ever seen.

He held out his hand and it engulfed mine as he pulled me up.

"Thank you" I say.

"I didn't know you were bending down, you didn't open it so I came in"

"It's okay"

"I'm Jacob Black"

"Kyla David"

"Not really a French name"

"My Dad isn't French I have his Mother's middle name and his last name"

"Oh, Bridget has told me a lot about you, but didn't tell me you were so pretty"

"Thank you" I could feel my cheeks heat up.

"I see you got into an accident" he looked at my foot covered in green paint.

"Yea I wasn't paying attention" I am so glad these boots are ancient.

He looked at the colors I chose.

"Why Green, blue and purple?"

"My favorite colors"

"Should've known, so how do you want this done?"

"Well, I wanted one wall painted each color and then the last wall would be all three colors"

"Sounds great" he smiled.

As we started painting I realized he must've been in his twenties or something.

"So do you go to college?" He laughed at my question.

"How old do you think I am?"

"Early twenties"

"Try fifteen"

"Your lying"

"Scout's Honor" He held up his hand.

"How tall are you"

"6'7"

"You must've ate all of your veggies" I laugh.

"You can say that" He laughed.

"I'm only seventeen and I'm 5'3"

"It's the water" he hinted.

"I'm going to have to drink a gallon a day to get up to you" I joke.

"Your funny" he said.

"Thank you"

"So why did you move here?"

"My parents wanted me to broaden my experience by moving to America" I explain.

"How do you like it so far?"

"I really don't know I haven't been out"

"You should come to La Push"

"La Push?"

"It's where I live"

"That sounds nice" I smile at him.

The door swung back open.

"I hear a hot guy" Amelia said.

The three of us laugh.

"Amelia this is Jacob, Jacob this is Amelia my bestes buddy" I say.

"Ello" she smiled her biggest smile that showed dimples and all.

"Hi, wow you guys accent are strong"

"We just got here don't expect it to go any where" she spoke proudly.

"Hey how about when we get done we go get something to eat" I say.

"Il est délicieux, quel âge a il ? "

(He is delicious, how old is he?)

"Seulement Quinze vous peut le croire!"

(Only fifteen can you believe it!)

"Vos mensonges! Il semble beaucoup plus vieux! De n'importe quelle voie vous devriez le dater"

(Your lying! He looks a lot older! Any way you should date him)

"J'ai Eric"

(I have Eric)

"Vis Eric"

(Screw Eric)

"Hello, I got a feeling I'm being talked about" Jacob said.

"Hey, do you have any friends, Kyla called dibs on you already"

"You bastard, I swear I didn't say that"

"It's okay and I have a lot of friends" he said happily.

"I'll leave you two alone"

"Your such a twit" I scowl at her.

"Love you two babe" she closed the door back.

"Sorry about her, she has a free mind"

"Don't worry" he chuckled lowly.

Two days here and I have seen the two most gorgeous guys I

ever seen. I wonder what the other boys look like in this town.


	3. Sleeping and Driving

It Ain't All Roses

"They're so huge" Amelia stood mouth ajar at the four of Jacob's friends.

"I feel like an Oompa Loompa" I say standing in front of them.

"Amelia, Kyla, this is Sam, Quil, Seth and Embry" Jacob greeted.

"Dude they are so hot" Embry whispered to Seth.

"They have decided to come eat with us for dinner" Jacob explained.

"Great!" Embry said.

"Votre corps est Grand" Amelia

(Your body is great)

"Amelia!" I hit her on her arm.

"What?! I can't help it and it's the truth" Amelia smiled at Embry.

"What she say?" Embry said eagerly.

"Nothing important" I say quickly.

"I need to learn French" Embry mumbled to himself.

"Hey Billy said dinner won't be ready any time soon, so why don't we go the beach"

"Perfect!" Amelia said.

"We love the beach" I watch Amelia walk her way to Embry.

I begin to walk and an arm went across my shoulder. Seth smiled down at me.

"So Kyla, do you like french kissing?" he asked bravely.

"Did you seriously just ask a girl, who you just met that question?"

"I was just asking"

"I was just asking also" I say back.

"Your hard to get aren't you?"

"You have no idea" I pat him on the hand and move it.

He ran up to Quil and I walked alone for about two seconds.

"So how do you like them?" Jacob came up from behind me.

"They seem fun" I shrug.

"I notice Amelia and Embry have an immediate attraction" he said.

"I know, Amelia is a flirt" I say watching her with Embry.

"Have you met anybody in Forks?"

"Not really, this one guy almost hit my car"

"That one your driving now?"

"Yep, it's new, I'd go completely bonkers if he would've hit it"

"Bonkers, huh?"

"Hey don't make fun of my words" I push him and he push me back. I push him harder and run through the forest until I reach the beach, I look back and was knocked down.

Jacob got up to help me up.

"Be gentle, I'm not 6'7" I say wiping sand of me.

"You started it" he said.

"Come on Kyla let's go swimming" Amelia pulled me towards the water.

"No thank you" I pull away from it.

"Jacob a little help" Amelia called.

I scream and run and he's after me. I get picked up and he runs in the water.

"No put me down!" I shriek.

"Okay" he tosses me and I feel the water hit me. I swim up and breathe the cold air.

Everyone is laughing at me.

I jump on Jacob's back and try to pull him down, no good.

He falls back purposely and I let go too late, I swim up once again and I get out.

"You got my shoes all wet, it's all squishy" I whine.

I start to shiver at the cold.

"I'll keep you warm" Jacob said.

"I'd rather freeze to death" I say.

I sit on the log by the fire that was lit.

Jacob sat by me and put his arms around me. He was so warm, I kept shivering.

"Thanks a lot Jacob"

"Anytime" his word made my body vibrate.

"Shame, it's only been a week and you two are cuddled up" Amelia shook her head.

"Be quiet and go shag Embry" I say.

"Harsh" Sam said.

"Shag, that's a funny word" Quil laughed.

"Can we go I'm cold and wet and I'm starving" I say.

"I'm hungry too" Amelia rubbed her stomach.

"Let's go then" Embry jumped up and left with Amelia followed by Sam, Seth and Embry.

"Once again we are left alone" I feel the water in between my toes every step, each one making a 'squish' noise.

"Do you want me to carry you?"

"No I'm fine" I felt myself lift through the air.

"Can you take 'no', for an answer, ever?"

"Nope" he lauged walking through the forest.

"When do you start school?" he asked me.

"I think tommorow" I try and figure out what Aunt Bridget said about school.

"I was wondering if we could go out sometimes?"

"Really?" I ask.

"Yes, I really like you" he looked at me and smiled lightly.

"Okay" I nod.

"That's great!" his voice picked up.

He stepped out the forest and he walked into the house. He set

me down and I walked into the living room, where the loud

laughter was coming from.

"I'll get you a towel and a blanket" Jacob spoke. He hopped up the stairs and came back down a minute later.

"Thank you" I take the towel and dry my hair and he wrapped the blanket around me.

I sat on the couch and watch as Embry and Quil wrestle.

"Aren't you two a little bit to big to be fighting, you might break something" I say.

"Don't worry, we never do" Sam assured.

"Foods ready" Billy yelled.

I jumped up and went into the kitchen. A pile of hamburger were stacked on a plate.

"That's a lot of hamburgers"

"Wait till you see their appetite" Billy winked at me and smiled.

Everybody rushed in and grabbed a seat. I sat next to Amelia and Sam. I watched as they each grabbed five or six hamburgers leaving the plate empty.

"Well what do we eat? Crumbs?" Amelia said shocked.

"I set your plates aside" he set the plates in front of us.

"Thank you" we both say.

We stare at the five boys swallow almost each hamburger whole.

"Watching them eat makes me full" I giggle.

I nibble at the hamburger until everybody is done burping and arguing about whose was the loudest.

"It's dark let's go outside!" before I could protest, my arm was yanked out it's socket and I was flying out the door.

"Jeez could you be any more gentle" I rub my arm in pain.

"Sooree I wanted you to see the bloody stars" Jacob said mocking me.

"You sicken me" I scowled.

"You complete him" Embry said in a high pitched voice with hand over his heart.

I roll my eyes and my head was jerked up.

"Do you like them?" Jacob said.

"I am very capable of functioning my body parts" I say.

"The stars?" He asked.

"Yes I do" I look at them and see more than I have ever seen in my life.

"The lights in the cities are the reason they are barely seen, that's a great reason to live in a rural area, the stars" he explained.

My eyes started to hurt and my eyelids got heavier and heavier.

"Kyla?"

"Huh" I say half sleep.

"Are you falling asleep?"

"Sorta, kinda" I murmur.

"You should go" He said a bit sad.

"No I'm fine" I shake it off.

"Come on get up" He pulled me up and walked me to my car.

He opened the door for me and I slid in.

"I had a really nice time" I say looking around for the ignition.

"I lost the keys" I feel my pockets, panicking.

"Kyla, didn't you say the car was keyless" Jacob laughed.

"Oh" I wave my hand over the red light and it turned green as the car started.

"Amelia, I think you should drive, she is tired"

"No, I'm fine" I say slumped over the wheel.

"Okay" Jacob said backing away from the car.

Amelia got in and folded her arms.

"You had to be tired, go to sleep at night!" she pouted.

I waved at everybody and they waved back.

I look at Jacob and he waved at me. I smiled tiredly and waved back.

I drive away and onto the road.

"Kyla you better not fall asleep on the wheel"

"Shut up, I won't" I look at Amelia who was a bit scared.

I hear a car honking behind me, I look in the rearview mirror and see bright lights.

"Kyla your speed is 15 miles per hour" she said.

"So, I like to watch the trees" I say.

"Stop the car, I'm driving" she said unbuckling her seat belt.

"Fine gosh" I say pressing on what I thought was the breaks.

"KYLA STOP!!!" Amelia's voice awoke me and I slammed on the breaks.

She was trembling in fear.

"Amelia, are you okay" I say.

"I am seventeen years old and I just saw each year flash before me, God I swear I will never sneak out to a party with alcohol again" She slowly let go of the seat.

"I am so sorry Amelia" I say.

"Are you awake now" she asks not taking her eyes off the dark road, not even blinking.

"I swear, after a out burst like that, I'll be up all night" I say.

A tap on my window made us scream. I grab at my pounding heart. I look at the familiar face and rolled down the window.

"Sleeping at the wheel are we?" Edward's smooth voice said.

"No, your horn startled me so I accidently stepped on the gas" I lie, I didn't want to admit that I was about to total the car I almost bit his head for almost hitting.

"Yea okay" he said in disbelief.

"What do you want?" I say annoyed.

"Can you speed it up Grandma?" he ridiculed.

"Piss off you prick" I drove off while he was still leaning on the car.

"Kyla! Hot, sexy, gorgeous guy you just drove off on. Are you going gay?" She said horrified and scooting over in her seat slightly.

"No, he is the one you almost carelessly hit my car"

"And you call him a prick for _almost_ hitting your car?"

"Well he is, he called me beautiful"

"OMG, Bring in the England troops, the S.W.A.T, Navy Seal, the C.I.A!" she bellowed sarcastically.

"You can piss off too" I spat.

"Kyla David, this is not you at all, a 'dip him in chocolate and lick him 'til he's clean' guy called you beautiful and you call him something that is in his trousers, honestly Kyla, I thought I knew you" She looked away from me.

"It's just something about him I don't like"

"Get over it, men aren't Jesus, they aren't born from a virgin womb,they can't walk on water and I'm pretty sure none would think of dying for all humanity, they are not perfect"

"Amelia, changing the subject"

"If you don't want him, I'll take him, you have Eric"

"I'm quitting Eric, mum called and told me she caught him with another girl"

"Now you can pay attention to the two guys in your face" Amelia declared.

I pull into our driveway and turn off the car. I get out and slam the door to let Aunt Bridget we have arrived.

"Is there anything you think about besides boys?"

"Kyla, please boy? I prefer thinking of men" she said it like I disrespected her.

I open the door and go to my room.

"Kyla, go to sleep, you will not kill me going to sleep behind the wheel" she whispered so Aunt bridget won't hear.

"Good night Amelia, good night Aunt Bridget" I shout.

"Good night you two" she yelled back.

I close my door and start to pull off my clothes. I pull on my nighties and plop in my bed. Tomorrow was my first day of school here. Let's see how that goes.


	4. Beauty is Thier Names

It Ain't All Roses

I got up to the sound of my alarm of my alarm clock. I jumped up ready for my first day of school, I ran to Amelia's room and climbed in her bed.

"What do you want" she said waking up.

"Guess what?" I whisper.

"What?" her eyes were red from sleep.

"It's time to get ready for school" I say keeping my low voice.

"Why are you whispering?" she got up and began to get her outfit for the day.

"I don't know" I shrug.

"We should match today" I watch her throw clothes on the bed.

"Fine, but no pink" I say.

"I know that, you would think after all these years you would know I know what you like and what you hate" she said.

"How about red?" She held up the red and white Bermuda shorts with a white tank top that read :' Don't you wish your girlfriend was French like me?'

"Perfect" I give her a thumbs up.

I left to my room and went to find a red and white outfit. I notice a figure behind me and turn, but nothing was there. My window was wide open with it's screen tooken out. I look down to see it laying in the grass, I felt a chill went up my spine. Someone was just in my room, I look around to see if anything was different, nothing wrong.

"Hey I'm getting in the shower" Amelia said.

I nodded and continued to prepare for school.

I heard her turn on the radio and it played 'Take A Bow'.

_Don't tell me your sorry cause your not_

_Baby when I know your only sorry_

_you got caught, But you put on quite_

_a show very entertaining, but now it's time to go_

_curtains finally closing..._

I hummed to the so song until I saw Amelia walk across my room to hers.

I grabbed my clothes and went into the bathroom. I hopped in the running water and washed up. My favorite song came on by M.I.A '10 Doller'.

I sang to the song as I got the shower. I put on my arglye red and white skirt and with a red tank top. I slipped on white knee sock and shoes.

"Tell me what can I get for a ten dolla, everything you want, tell me what can I get for a 10 dolla anything you want" I sang curling some pieces of my hair after straightening it. I slid out the bathroom dancing to the loud music.

I went into the kitchen and got me a bowl and spoon. I sat down by Amelia who already started eating.

"Only you would be exciting about going to school" she said milk sliding down her mouth.

"Ewww and I can't help, this is a fresh start to a new life" I pour the Capn Crunch in the bowl and poured the milk after.

I took a spoonful of my cereal and continue to dance to music playing in the bathroom. Then the doorbell rang.

"I will get it" I said before taking another mouthful of cereal.

"Duh" Amelia said.

I opened the door and almost choked on the cereal in mouth. Milk came out my nose as I choked swallowing the food.

"What are you doing here?" I say to beautiful guy on my doorstep.

"I came by Bridget's demand" Edward said.

"Why?" I scowl knowing Aunt Bridget was up to no good.

"She said she was afraid that you might get lost trying to find the school" he explained.

I sigh as I felt that my day was not going to be good.

"May I come in?" he asked.

I open the door wider for him to come through.

"Sit right there" I pointed to the couch.

"Ello Edward!" Amelia greeted with extra happiness.

"Hello Amelia how are you?"

"Great now that you are here" Amelia said.

"Why don't you guys talk while I eat" I say trying to get him away from me.

I sat at the table once more and finished my cereal. I listened to Amelia's 'I think your so hot' laugh.

I shook my head, Amelia was my best friend, but sometimes I wonder how we became friends. I cleaned my dishes and put the cereal and milk away. I ran upstairs and turned of the music. I grabbed Amelia's backpack and my own. I ran down the stairs and tossed Amelia's bag to her and she caught it.

"Come on" I say ready.

I left out the house and locked it up after they left out behind. I went to the driver's seat and Amelia to the passenger's.

"Just follow me" Edward looked at me and winked.

I felt light headed, he winked at me. So what! Get it together, we like Jacob.

I notice his became distorted a bit. He got in his car and started the engine, so did I. I followed him out the driveway and down the street.

"I saw that wink he gave you" Amelia said busting him.

"So what, he likes me, maybe he likes me, if he does, I can't help him, because I like Jacob" I say.

"You like Jacob, that doesn't mean you can't like Edward, trust me, if you go with my method" she said assuring.

"How many times has your "method" gotten you into a good relationship?" I asked.

"Plenty" she answered.

"I said _good_ relationship" I watch her look at me trying to think.

"Fine, none, but I am a free spirit, I don't need a man to make me feel good" she declared.

"Whatever" I laugh at her.

I watch Edward turn into the high school parking lot and I turned right behind him. I found a space a couple of cars from where Edward parked.

I got out and my hand was almost ripped out of it's socket.

"Hi I am Alice!" a girl said shaking my hand roughly.

She was gorgeous, like Edward, they looked nothing alike but their skin complexion and eyes were about the same.

"I'm Kyla" I say trying to get loose from her death grip on my hand.

"Alice let her hand go" Edward said.

"Sorry" she giggled.

"It's okay" I rub my arm in pain.

"You must be Amelia" she waved eagerly to Amelia who stared at the two boys that walked our way.

One was the same size as Edward, but a bit taller and the other was humongus.

"Hey, I am Amelia" she said in a trance.

"Don't worry about her she is like that when she sees some one sexy gorgeous, that is what she calls them" I explain.

"Oh those two, that's Jasper and Emmett, Rosalie's and I boyfriend" she smiled.

"Shit, I mean shoot" Amelia yelled. "Boyfriends?"

"Yea" a blonde said following behind the two guys.

She was the prettiest out of all of them. Not that I was looking or anything.

"I am Rosalie" she gave me a small grin.

"Hi" I responded. "May I ask why you guys are so nice?" I say being cautious, this could be a prank.

"We are Edward's brothers and sisters, we just wanted you guys to feel welcome" Alice's high pitched voice answered my question.

"Welcome to Forks High!" she shouted.


	5. Edward and Kyla

Roses

School progessed nicely after my incident, I searched for Edward all over, until at lunch I gave up. I played

with the mashed potatoes with my spork. My head was still in pain, but for thinking about Edward, you

can't tell me you like me and then disappear like Houdini. I listened to Amelia and Emmett argue about who

is the best football team in America. Amelia felt offended when he said Chicago Bears were worst

possible team in the league. Guys liked that about her, she liked getting dirty, she liked sports and cars.

I'm not prissy, but I hate dirt and I hate sports, I've been told I could go pro in volleyball or soccer, but I rather

stick to being a Crime Scene Investigator.

"How is your head?" Edward's voice said in my ear.

I smiled so big, everyone looked at me to see why. My face flushed and looked away, he chuckled lightly and I scowled at him.

"I'm fine" I say.

"Good, sorry I left so quickly I didn't want the nurse seeing me out of class without a pass" he stared at me with such intensity.

I felt nervous and my natural reaction was to blush, I loved his eyes, they were like no other.

"OOOO, Edward and Kyla sitting in a tree H-U-M-P-I-N-G!" Emmett sang and Amelia burst out into tears as she laughed out loud.

I saw a tray fly over my head and onto Emmett's face, Amelia laughed harder and almost fell when Emmett threw a hand full of corn at her.

"FOOD FIGHT!!" Amelia yelled at the top of her lungs.

I ran out as soon as food began flying, I ran to my next class even though it would be starting in 35 minutes, but I'm gussing it would be cut short due to the food fight.

"Looks like we have a class together" I looked up from my desk to see Edward.

"I guess we do" I smile lightly.

He sat by me and like in the cafeteria he stared at me with so much concentration. I wonder what he was

looking for in my eyes, was he trying to read my thoughts? Trying to control my mind? Learn my deepest

darkest secret? I have no idea what he was doing and it frustrated me. I looked away and he softly took

my face in his hands, I jumped a bit at his cold, hard hands. He turned my face to look at him once more

and I felt like melting away. He was killing me softly and I loved it. I stiffened when I noticed his face was

closer to mine and soon I felt his cool breathing on my lips. I squeezed my eyes shut waiting for his lips to

touch mine, they never did. He was sitting calmly two seats away from me and I sighed in relief, who

knows how I would have reacted. Students began to come in the class, some covered with bits of food,

others looked as if they jumped in a pool full of mashed potatoes, gravy, corn and red soda combined into

one, food dripping from every part of them. The teacher stormed in and gave us the weirdest look ever,

like he was constipated and angry or angry that he was constipated.

"You all will be sent down one by one to call home for a pair of clothes, this is ridiculous, we will find out

who started this and when we do they will be expelled" he sat down and began writing passes.

I thought of Amelia and imagined her getting expelled and her parents making her go back to France.

I would be so alone in this little town, having no choice but to make friends. I would prefer sitting in my room staring at the walls.

Amelia wasn't caught, nobody was, I was happy to know I won't be in a social depression. Next was Gym,

my worst class. Everyone I met today seemed to come through the gym doors. Emmett, Jasper, Alice,

Rosalie and Edward sat by Amelia and I.

"That food fight was awesome!" Emmett yelled and patted Amelia on her back.

"Frick yea! Your a cool guy Emmett!" Amelia rubbed her back in pain.

I waited for the gym teacher to come through the door and tell us to change.

"Why did you leave Kyla, you missed out on the fun" Emmett teased.

"Trust me Kyla, getting ketchup in your hair is not fun" Rosalie glared at Emmett.

"Unlike Amelia I like to stay clean" I watch as groups of boys stared at me and whispered.

I looked away and hoped that none of them got the courage to come over and ask me out or ask me for my number. Then one began to walk over to where we sat and I was his target.

"Hi, I'm Rick" he was very short, not smart looking at all, but I never judge a book by it's cover.

"Bonjour" I smiled, but I never said I couldn't ignore this book.

(Hello)

He looked so lost at what I said.

"Do you speak English?" he asked.

"Oui je fais, je ne vous comprendrais pas si je ne peux pas?"

(Yes I do, would I understand you if I could not?)

Amelia and Emmett laughed together as I tried to get rid of Rick.

He looked nervously at me trying to to figure out what I just said.

"I was wondering if you would like to go out with me" he started to fidget.

"Je ne suis pas intéressé dans vous, l'obtenez ? quand vous apprenez quand votre est refusé, peut-être je vous penserai à comme un ami, probablement moins"

(I am not interested in you, get it? when you learn when your being rejected, maybe I will think of you as a friend, probably less)

"She basically said get lost!" Rosalie smiled.

He walked away and I thanked Rosalie.

We finally went to change into our gym uniform.

I felt so wierd around Alice and Rosalie, like I was an ugly duckling and they were beautiful swans, I felt

that way with Emmett, Jasper and Edward also. They were absolutely flawless, they seemed... perfect,

fake like they didn't belong in our world. I stared at them during dodgeball, I know wrong time to be

daydreaming, but I couldn't help it. I felt the ball smack me in the stomach and I walked over to sit down.

Amelia and Emmett were having a great time trying to knock each other out, Amelia finally got him when he

tried to get a ball off the ground. I watched Edward dodge the balls effortlessly and get people out just as

easy. Our side won and the balls were reset for another round. I got up and stood behind everyone not

willing to participate in this game. The whistle was blown and the fight began, I watched as people already

were sitting down. I waited for the ball to hit me. I watched as all my teammates disappeared onto the

bench. It was Edward, Alice, and Amelia left on my side and Emmett, Jasper and Rosalie on the opposing

team. I just stood against the wall waiting for the balls to fly. They just stood there, like it was a fight to the

death. I giggled at how serious they took this game and they looked at me.

"Sorry" I shrugged.

I watched as they finally threw the balls at each other, I looked up to see it was just me and Emmett. I swallowed hard.

"Come on Kyla" he taunted." Hit me, hit me as hard as you can"

I had all the balls and my team was counting on somebody who didn't care whether we won or lost.

"Edward and Kyla sitting in a tree H-U-M-P-I-N-G" he said.

That pissed me off I picked up a ball and focused on how he moved.

I threw it in the air and spiked it at his face and it made a 'Whack'.

"This isn't volley ball" he shouted.

"You still lost"I stuck my tongue out.


	6. Operation Doritos

Roses

"I want to go home, Alice" I pretended to yawn, so she can see how tired I pretended to be.

"Try on one more dress, please!" she held out the brown and sky blue sun dress.

"You promised not to buy anything, I don't know you that well for you to be buying things for me, it's wrong" I snatch it from her and went to try it on.

I slipped out my skirt and tank top and slid in the dress, I tied the strings around my neck and stepped out for them to review.

"Gorgeous!" Alice clapped.

"You look great" Rosalie said looking at another dress for herself.

"Can we go now?" I begged.

"Fine, we did a lot of shopping you need a break" Alice picked up the piles of clothes that she picked for us.

I felt so wrong, she shouldn't be buying these things for Amelia and me, it's so nice, but I barely know her, we just met today! We walked to the register and the woman behind the counter sighed at the large amount of clothes and began to ring them up until the total came up to 693.79. I choked on the soda I was drinking.

"Don't you dare buy those clothes Alice!" I said.

"It's too late you wouldn't want this lady having to have take all these back to there racks" she was so cruel in a Happy-Go-Lucky way.

"Fine, I am paying you back, Im getting a job and paying you back" I said as we waited for the clothes to be bagged.

"Don't worry about that, you are my friend"

"That's the problem, we just met...Today!! I consider you a friend, but this something friends don't do for each other on the first day of that said friendship"

"Relax Kyla, I really wanted to do this, it's sort of a welcoming gift" she took some bag and so did Amelia and Rosalie.

I bit my bottom lip and caved, I took the last of the bags and went out to our cars.

"Thanks Alice!" Amelia smiled brightly.

"Yes, thank you very much, you must swear never to do this again" I point my finger.

"Scout's Honor" she held up three fingers.

"Come on Amelia" I said getting in my car.

"I'm going over there house actually, Emmett and the boys are watching the game and I have to show Emmett that the Bears are not to be messed with" she scowled at the thought of them losing.

"Alright call me when your ready to leave" I drove off and shook my head at my new friends Alice and Rosalie.

I can't believe they did that for us.

I suddendly needed to get away and I thought of one person.

"Call Jacob" I said to the car.

"Calling Jacob" it responded.

"Shut up you guys I'm on the phone" his voice seemed so distant from my memories of him."Hello"

"Hi Jacob, it's Kyla" I answered.

"HI KYLA!!" voices yelled from the background.

"Hey I said shut or get out!" Jacob yelled."Hey, how are you?" he asked happily.

"Great, I was wondering if I could come over, I need somebody to talk to and Amelia sort of ditched me for a friend" I stopped at a stop sign.

"No problem!" he exclaimed.

"Perfect, I'm in Port Angeles so I won't be there for about an hour and forty five minutes" I notice a man staring at me, he was as pale and beautiful as the Cullens.

Why do they look that way? Not enough Sun? His eyes were different, that were a crimson color. He smiled an evil smile,I looked away and finally drove away when the light turned green.

"Okay, I will see you then" Jacob said excited.

"BYE KYLA" the voices yelled again.

"Goodbye" I giggled.

I began to drive faster anxious to get to Jacob's house and to put distance between the smiling creep.

I stopped in the front of Jacob's house and got out. I went up to the door and knocked, I was nervous, I couldn't wait to actually have fun with someone. Jacob was the perfect person to cure me being bored.

The door opened and Jacob peeked his head out, he looked at me and frowned, so did I.

"Who...are...you?" he squinting his suspicously.

I smiled realizing he was being a goof.

"Hi Jacob" I was yanked in the house and pushed on the floor. He held a water gun in his hand, he looked at me and had a serious face.

"The package is here, I repeat the package is here, Operation Doritos is in progress" he said in a walkie talkie.

"Follow me" he said and moved behind the couch.

"What are we doing?" I ask already having fun.

"We must protect you from the beasty boys, this is our base they will arrive in seconds, we must protect you from them" he said.

"Upstairs" he ordered.

I ran up the and tripped up the last one, I laughed at myself and Jacob tried so hard not to break his seriousness.

I went to the fort they had made with pillows and boxes.

"Hey gorgeous!" Seth waved eagerly.

"Seth this is a mission to protect, not flirt" Jacob said.

"Yes, Sir" Seth saluted.

I giggled and sat quietly waiting for something to happen. We heard the door creak open and close.

"Take her up" he pointed to the attic." Give her own protection" he told Seth.

Seth pulled down the attic staircase and gave me a water gun.

"Good Luck" he said.

I went up the stairs and they the door closed behind me. I sat in the attic trying so hard not to laugh, I heard somebody coming up the stairs and I could see through the floor panels that it was Sam and Embry. I looked around to see a box of water balloons. Seth and Jacob must have hid them up here. I crawled quietly over to them and picked a couple of them.

"Give up or you will pay for your stupidity" Embry said.

"Never we must protect the princess and we will, she is hidden safely" Seth answered.

"Fine, then die!!" they began to wet each other.

I opened the hatch that was above Sam and Embry and threw the balloons at their heads.

"Yea! Go Princess!" Jacob yelled as he continued to squirt water at them.

I kept throwing them until Sam yelled he surrendered.

I pulled the stairs down and climbed down them.

"Freeze" I pointed my gun at Jacob and Seth.

"Oh, This is sooooo unexpected" Seth said putting his gun down.

"We protected you and you betray us?" Jacob said with his hands up.

"I guess I did" I smiled.

I squirted them and ran down the stairs and out the house.

I ran into the forest.

"Get her" Jacob yelled.

I hid behind a huge tree and waited.

"Kyla, come out and play" Seth sang.

I could hear them coming by my tree, I wondered if they would see me when they passed me. Jacob walked passed me and turned to see me. I squirted him and Seth got me, I ran as they both kept shooting me with water. I laughed as I reached the beach and they finally ran out of water.

"Grab her" Jacob ordered.

I ran as fast as I could from them, Jacob wrapped his arm around me and tumbled to the ground. I laughed so hard my stomach began to hurt. He laughed beside me just as hard.

"Don't think I forgot about you tripping on the stairs" he said laughing harder.

We finally stopped laughing when we realized Seth had disappeared. I got up and sand was stuck to my wet clothes. I wiped it off and waited for Jacob to get up.

"I knew if I came hear I would have fun" we began to walk back.

"That's great I am very happy you think that, it's a carnival in town you want to go with me?" he asked.

"Sure, I would like to go home and change" I smiled and wanted to kiss him so badly.

"Hey Jacob, do you mind if tell you something?" I asked.

"Anything" he said stopping when I did.

"I have some feelings for you and I understand if you don't have them for me, but I had to get that off of my chest" I waited for his response.

"I thought I saw you looking at my perfectly round buttocks" he joked.

I smiled at his response but disappointed.

"I like you too Kyla, I am surprised you haven't noticed it, everybody else does" he smiled.

My heart jumped and I was so estatic I didn't make a fool of myself.

"Let's go, I have to get into some dry clothes myself" he put his arm around my shoulder as we walked back to the house.


	7. Pretty In Pink

Roses

I fixed my spaghetti strap sundress, the red, pink and white dress twirled in the mirror as I made sure I looked okay for my date with Jacob. I tied my hair in a ponytail and laced a pink bow around it, I still hated pink, but I have to admit I look cute in it. I sprayed a bit a perfume on and put some eyeliner and blush on, I really wanted to look good for my first date. I finally slipped on my white baby doll shoes and headed outside where Jacob waited. I stopped at the front door when I saw Jacob talking to Edward.

"Is he a threat to her now? Is he planning on doing anything soon" Jacob said to Edward.

"Alice doesn't know yet, just keep an eye out"

Who is in danger?, Edward looked at me and got into his car and drove away.

"Is everything okay?" I say.

He stared at me in amazement, he was lost in his own thoughts.

"Jacob?" I blushed knowing why he was staring.

"You look wonderful, I love your dress, you really didn't have to get dressed up for me" he said.

"Yes I did, I told I like you" I smiled shyly.

"Come on, we should be going" he said.

"Hey you want to drive?" I ask.

"You will seriously let me drive your car?"

"Sure, I don't know where we're going" I got in the passenger's seat and watched him push the seat all the way back.

"Where do I start the car?" He looked for the keyless ignition.

I wave my hand where it was and the car came to life, I smiled as he gasped in excitment.

He slowly drove out the driveway and sped up as we went down the road.

"So Kyla, I know you had to have a boyfriend in France" he said.

"I did his name is Eric, I never really liked him ,but my parents liked him, when he was in front of my parents, he was an angel, a good boy" I looked at the passing trees.

"When your parents weren't around?" he waited for my answer.

"He was completely different, he drank, he partied, I thought he was just showing off in front of his friends but it was the real him" I hated talking about Eric it brought the sad memories back.

"Why didn't you just leave him?" he pushed further into my past.

"I tried to, but he began to get aggresive and put his anger out on me, I told myself over and over he just didn't want to lose me, but it got worse and I never told anyone until Amelia saw the bruises I tried so hard to hide it, she completely lost it, she told my parents and that is one reason why I am here" I felt myself wanting to cry. " I didn't want to date when I got here I was afraid Eric might find out, but it got so hard"

"Why?" he said quietly.

I turned to look at him and smiled lightly.

"I saw you and knew it would be hard to stay away and then I forgot all about Eric coming after me"

He blushed brighter than I ever seen someone blush. I laughed at seeing him that way.

"That is not funny, you hit a soft spot" he said wiping a tear.

"Oh my gosh, Jacob! Are you crying?" I say.

"I told you, you hit a soft spot" he said.

"I am so sorry, I had to let you know" I turned back to the woods.

"What about Edward?" he made my heart drop.

"What about him?" the fact that I liked him also made this moment sweet and sour.

"You like him, it's okay I can see why, what girl wouldn't"

"It's not his looks that attracts me to him,it's something else, I have know idea what it is either" I said angry at myself for liking two guys.

"Cheer up Kyla, I understand your in a tough position, I can't be mad at you for that" he patted me softly on my shoulder.

We arrived at the carnival and he opened my door for me, he held my hand as we walked through the carnival.

"Hey, you want to play some games?" he asked.

"Sure, you losing to me sounds fun" I tease playfully.

"Your on" he said pulling me towards one of the games.

"Test your strength hit the platform and see if you could ring the bell" a man yelled.

"Go ahead Kyla see how strong you are" Jacob paid the man two dollars and was handed a mallet.

I walked over to the platform dragging the mallet along.

"You sure about this pretty lady" the man said.

"I can do it" I said.

I steadied myself and hit the platform as hard as I could, I watched it go all the way up to the words 'Macho Man'.

I flexed my muscles at Jacob and laughed.

"Okay that's good" he took the mallet and without preperation hit the platform and the bell rang loud.

"Now that's what you call strength" Jacob said.

I couldn't help but laugh at his face as he growled and flexed his muscles. The man gave me a medium monkey and gave Jacob a huge teddy bear that was wider than I was.

"That was fun, let's play that" I pointed to where people were trying to knock down the bottles.

"Let's do it" he said with the teddy bear over his shoulders.

We waited until it was our to turn play and was given three balls.

"Knock down all the pins and get a prize" said the man standing behind the stand.

"Ladies first" Jacob elbowed me.

I threw the ball and knocked all but one bottle. I tried again and got it down, the man stacked them back up and I threw my last ball leaving four standing.

Jacob threw the ball and knocked all the pins down and did the same thing with the other two balls.

"Your actually good" I say as he was handed a Scooby-Doo that almost towered over me.

"I know" he laughed.

I got my small Tweety Bird and we walked over to the dunk tank.

"Come on try and get me in the water, don't worry pretty lady, it's okay if you can't hit the target" my eyes narrowed at him. I was given a ball and threw it at the red and white target. I watched the jerk fall into the water.

"That was luck" he said.

"I wouldn't tempt her if I were you" Jacob warned.

We walked away before he could say anything that would tempt me to hurt him.

"Let's take pictures" Jacob said we walked over to the booth.

I got in first and he squeezed in beside me I was squished so he put me on his lap.

"Better" he said.

"Much" I smiled.

I put a huge smile on my face showing all teeth for the first one. Jacob did the same.

I crossed one of my eyes and stuck out my tongue. I laughed when I saw Jacob put his finger in his nose. I couldn't make anymore faces, I was too busy giggling at his faces, until the last picture I kissed him on the cheek. I felt my face heat up and I got out of the booth, we waited quietly for our pictures to develop. He picked them up and we started to laugh at how goofy the pictures were.

"Eww look at your eye, how did you do that?" Jacob pointed to the second picture.

"It's one of my weird talents" I shrugged.

"One last thing before we go" Jacob said.

"Ferris Wheel" He said.

"Great, wait let's split the pictures" I tore the pictures and gave him three and I took three.

We walked over to the line and waited patiently. I felt his hand grab mine, I looked up at him and he was already looking at me. We looked away shyly, I stared at a man who stood perfectly still, looking in my direction, I turned to see if he was looking at someone else, but he was looking at me. I noticed how familiar he looked, like I've met him before, his pale skinned and gorgeous face made my skin tingle.

"Come on" Jacob said a bit agitated.

Jacob seemed as if he saw the guy staring also, was he agitated because of the fact that he stared at me?

I sat down and Jacob sat down beside me, he was gripping tightly onto the safety rod.

"Jacob, are you okay, afraid of heights?" I joked trying to calm him down.

"Yea, I guess" he still was a bit angry.

"Come on Jacob, whatever it is don't worry" I place my hand on his shoulder.

He sighed and looked at me and apologized.

"I don't want you to remember our first date in a bad way" he explained.

"Trust me it won't be" I lay my head on his shoulder.

We left the carnival after the Ferris Wheel.

"I want to show you one more thing before the day is over" he sat the two big teddy bears in the back seat. I held the ones I won in my lap, I watch him once again forget how to start the car, I showed him again. He drove away and I closed my eyes to relax, I looked at the time.

"It's 7 already! It was 5 when the date started" I said.

"Time flys when your having fun" he smirked.

"Yea, I had loads of fun"

He stopped the car and I noticed we were at the beach.

"Come on" he got out the car and so did I.

I followed up behind him and stared at the colorful sky, we walked to the dock and sat down.

"It's beautiful isn't it" he looked at the sunset.

The ocean water looked as if it was endless, no matter how far you swim, you will just find more water. The colors of the sky reflected onto the ocean. Red, orange, hints of blue, it made you feel good inside.

I laid my head on Jacob's arm and I slowly fell asleep.

"Kyla" I heard someone whisper.

I woke up in my car, I stretched and realized I fell asleep.

"I'm sorry Jacob, I didn't know how tired I was" I yawned.

"It's fine, I'm a bit tired myself" he said.

It was dark outside, we must have left late.

"I had the best time Jacob" I smiled as I got out the car to say goodbye.

"Me too, I'm sorry for kind of ruining it" he said smiling wearily.

"It's fine" I giggled lightly.

He stepped closer and so did I, I felt my heartbeat rise as his leaned down. I stood on my toes as I felt his touch mine. He wrapped his arms around me as the kiss deepened, I felt the waves of passion run through me. I stopped when I ran out of breath, I kissed him once more.

"Goodbye Jacob" I said sweetly.

"Bye Kyla" he walked in his house.

"Wait!" I said.

He turned quickly.

"Your teddy bears" I grabbed them.

"Keep one" he took the Scooby-Doo.

"Here, it's not as big, but..." I gave him the monkey.

"Thank you" he kissed me once more before finally leaving.

I smiled, biting my bottom lip.

I got in my car and immediately thought I was in heaven. I couldn't believe I kissed Jacob and I loved it! He was amazing. I drove to Forks happy to have moved here and happy Aunt Bridget called him to help paint my room. I giggled to myself at how happy I was, I don't think I have ever been this happy about kissing someone. I can't wait to tell Amelia! AMELIA! Oh crap. I looked at my cell phone, it had 13 missed calls all from Amelia and 7 text messages all from Amelia. I drove a bit faster hurrying to get to the Cullen's house... How do you get to Cullen's House?


	8. Dangerous Kiss

Roses

I turned onto the dirt path that Alice told me I would find, I continued down through the woods until I saw a white mansion. I stared at it in awe, I stopped and got out. I walked up to the door and knocked a couple of times before Alice answered.

"Come in" she said.

"Actually I would like to get home it's late... "

"Don't be silly, it's only 10:47" she pushed me softly inside the house.

Only 10:47? What was wrong with her? We do have school tomorrow. I saw Amelia sitting on the couch sleeping.

"Amelia" I shook her awoke.

"M'embrasser ! Vous savez que vous le voulez!" she hopped up.

(Kiss Me, You know you want it)

"It's about time you got here, where have you been?!" ignoring what she said.

"I was with a friend" I say not wanting to let everyone know where I really was.

"I can't believe you forgot about me!" she yelled." Did you change clothes? You have on makeup?!"

"Yes I do, come on we have to go" hurrying up before she realized what I really was doing.

"You went on a date!!" I blushed as she let out my secret.

"With whom" she tapped her foot and crossed her arms.

"Amelia, I really would not like to discuss this right now" I noticed the attention was on both of us.

"We will discuss this now" she commanded.

"I will leave you here" I threatened.

"You wouldn't dare" her eyes narrowed.

I ran out the house and to my car, I locked the doors before she could open it.

"Open the door or I will break the window" she looked for something to throw.

I got out the car and she stared at me.

"Let's go home" I said.

"Not until you tell me who you went out with" she sat on the ground.

"Fine goodbye" I got back in my car and began to drive off.

"Kyla!!" Amelia shouted.

"In the car" I ordered.

She stormed over and got in, she slammed the door and put on the seat belt. I waved goodbye to Alice and Emmett who stood in the doorway laughing.

I got onto the highway.

"You had to make a big deal out of that" I said.

"Why couldn't you just tell me there?!" she argued.

"No, I would have felt weird about it" I said.

"I already know who it was" she said grabbing my tweety bird.

"Who?" I asked to see if she really knew.

"Jacob, duh!" she rolled her eyes.

"I know you Kyla, I am not stupid" she said.

"Well then why didn't you just say that and all of that could have been avoided" I say not understanding her nonsense.

"To let Edward know that you have someone" she said. "Make him want you more"

"I don't want Ed..."

"Bull!!" she snapped."We have seen the way you and him look at each other and it sure isn't a blinking contest"

"Is it That bad?" I asked afraid that this problem was getting bigger.

"I'm starting to see a triangle form" she drew an invisible one.

"No, this is too much" I shake my head in denial.

"I like Jacob more than I do Edward" I went back to our kiss.

"Why do you like Jacob?" she asked.

"He is funny, he's cute, I love his smile, he doesn't hold back how he feels and I love his touch" I slowly drifted away to Jacob land.

"Kyla! Pay attention" she snapped her fingers. "Did you kiss?" she asked obviously knowing the answer.

"It was magical Amelia, I felt like floating away to Never Never Land and taking him with me" I parked the car in the driveway.

"I have to admit, Edward has some serious work to do" she mumbled.

"I have to call him" I grab my teddy bear and my tweety bird.

"Wow, he gave you that?" she said.

"Open the door, I can't" my arms full with the teddy bear.

I stepped through the door and ran up the stairs to call Jacob. I set the bear in the corner of my room and pulled out my cell phone. I found his name and called him, Amelia snatched the phone and ran.

"Amelia what are you doing" I got up and ran after the French turd.

"Don't call him you will sound desperate" Amelia held the phone away from my reach.

"I have to talk to him!" I kicked her and she fell to the floor.

"Your such a Bimbo" she knew what that would do to me.

I stopped and turned and launched at her, I shook her violently her.

"Take it back!" I ordered.

"Hello?" I heard a voice come from my phone.

"Hello, Jacob?" I fix my hair and run to my room, locked the door and sat down.

"Yea...Is everything okay over there?"

"Everything is fine, Amelia was being a real jerk"

"Oh" It was quiet for a few moments.

"I called you to let you know I had a wonderful time, best date I have ever been on" I broke the awkwardness.

"Yea the carnival was fun" he agreed.

"Yea, I especially liked when the date ended" I blush.

"Why...Oh you mean the kiss"

"Yes I did"

"Me too, I hope I wasn't to rough or anything.

"No, it was perfect, you were great, I can't say that about myself"

"Don't think that way, you were excellent, Kyla I honestly feel blessed to have you"

"Don't be" I blush.

"Well I am, can you come over tomorrow?"

"Sure I will! I'd love to"

"Great!! I can't wait to kiss those soft lips again" he whispered.

My face lit up and I laid down in my bed.

"So, I was wondering, I don't want to jump to conclusions, but we are together, right?" I say nervous.

"Yes, I hope we are I would love that"

He made me smile and I knew he was smiling too.

"I will see you tomorrow, I am tired" I yawning, sad to end the phone call.

"Okay"

"Bye Jacob"

"Bye Kyla"

I hung up and laughed excitedly. I have Jacob as my boyfriend, I have a boyfriend! I couldn't believe it.

I opened my door to find Amelia standing in front of me.

"You guys are sooo boring" she went to her room.

"Jealous" I hopped my way to the bathroom.

I took a shower and put on pajamas. I heard Aunt Bridget come in and raced down to hug her.

"Thank you, Thank you, Thank you" I squeezed her tightly.

"For what?" she asked.

"For Jacob, if it weren't for you we wouldn't have met"

"Oh, Billy told me to expect this, Jacob is the same way at his house" she went up to her room.

"I never thought I would be this happy over a guy" I say.

"So you don't like Edward?" she asked. "Carlise tells me how Edward talks about you"

"He does?" I sit on her bed.

"I have one thing to say to you, don't hurt them, they both are great boys" she eyed me.

"I won't" I promise."Good Night"

I go to my room and felt a chill up my spine.

"Kyla" I twirled around to see Edward.

He closed my door and stepped closer to me.

"What are you doing here?" I felt scared of him.

"To tell you something" he took my hand.

"I can't explain how much I feel for you, but I know that I can't be with you" I saw how serious he was.

"I know how happy you are with Jacob and I envy him" he pulled me a bit closer.

"I am a dangerous person and something about you makes me feel wrong in a good way" I was so confused at his words.

"Your scent is tantalizing and I can't control myself when I am around you" his words became a whisper.

He placed his lips on mine and I fell limp, I couldn't move, blink, anything. I fell hard on my butt, I look to see

him gone. I get up and look out the window only to see the street lamps and the woods. I was in a daze,

how did he leave so quickly? For whatever reason I didn't feel like thinking about it. I felt so wrong, I

kissed Edward, Edward kissed me. I'm with Jacob for not even thirty minutes and I kissed someone else.

I laid under my covers after closing my window and locking it, my thoughts about what I had just done soon

turned into dreams.

I awoke to my alarm clock and prepared myself for school, I ate breakfast quietly and was in a neutral

state all the way through school and on the way to Jacob's house. Amelia went with Alice, Rosalie,

Emmett and Jasper to their home. Edward didn't appear at school, I am glad he didn't, I couldn't confront

him after what he said last night. What did he mean he was dangerous? Did he mean a murderous type of

dangerous, a Coo Coo for Co-Co Puffs dangerous? I was lost in his words, I don't get him at all, but felt myself

drawn to him. I felt my car stopping and saw that I arrived at Jacob's, he pulled me out the car and kissed me, his arms wrapped around me. I pushed away and felt my lip quivering, don't cry Kyla.

"What's wrong?" he held me to his chest and I couldn't hold it in.

I burst out in tears, I felt so wrong about him not knowing what I had done.

"I kissed Edward and I swear it was not intentionally, it just happened" I looked up at him and he wasn't angry at all.

"I know you wouldn't do anything to hurt me... would you?" he joked.

I laughed as he wiped my wet face.

"I am so sorry" he kissed me and I forgot I was sad.

"You don't need to apologize" he walked me in the house.

"Let's watch some movies" he suggested.

"Great" I sat down on his couch and he put in a movie.

"I will go make popcorn" he left to the the kitchen.

I grabbed a blanket that was lying on the couch when I felt a chill. I kicked off my shoes and placed my legs on the couch. Jacob came back with a big bowl of popcorn, He sat down and I laid on chest. He played 'Be Cool' and we watched in silence.


	9. Living The Nightmare On Elm Street

Roses

I grabbed onto Jacob tightly, afraid that infected people from 28 days later will come out the screen and kill me.

"Your such a wimp" Jacob laughed.

"Shut up, I am not with the idea of being someones dinner" I shudder at the fact.

"Not even mine you look like you will be a tasty dessert" a naughty smiles crawls on his face.

I laugh as he growls and pretends to bite my neck.

"Delicious, I think the zombies would love trying to catch you for dinner" he stated.

I jumped at the loud thunder outside and listened as the rain came pounding down.

"Looks like you will be stuck with me longer" he said placing a small kiss on my neck.

I felt tingle go down my spine and smiled.

I kissed him and the kiss deepened as wrapped his arms around me, I felt light headed and it wasn't from the lack of oxygen. He pulled away from the kiss out of breath, he placed more kisses on my neck and continued the kiss after catching his breath. I felt myself drifting up from the couch and to the sky, it was just a kiss but it had so much passion in it.

"Wow" that is all he could say.

"Yes...Wow" I say as he stared at me.

"Amazing" he smiled and kissed me once more before going back to watching the movie.

After realizing the storm wasn't stopping anytime soon and it was 11:22, I had to leave. I got up and he walked me to the front door.

"You don't have to walk me to my car" I say preparing to run for it.

"I will" he opened the door and we ran out getting drenched within seconds.

He stopped me from getting in the car and kissed me goodbye.

"I always wanted to kiss someone in the rain" he said.

"Bye Jacob" I say.

"Call me when you get home" he said.

"Okay" I got in my car and watched him run back in the house.

I turned the car on and watched as the wipers come on going back and forth at a fast pace. I drive slowly,

it was hard to see when it's dark and raining hard. I noticed something in the middle of the street, as I got

closer I saw that it was a person. I stopped my car a few feet away from the person. I waited to see if the

person would move and nothing happened. I blew my horn and still the person didn't budge, who ever it

was, was looking my way so they had to see me. I got out, starting to get scared, it was dark, I was alone,

surrounded by trees with a complete stranger who is just standing in the middle of the street. The lights of

my car gave me a better view who now I could see was a man. His eyes bright red and they stared at me,

I was getting more afraid as I began to recognize him as the guy at the carnival. I was soaking wet and

getting wetter, I stood in my track, too scared to move. He looked so familiar, but I couldn't put my finger

on it.

"Hello Kyla" he spoke.

My heart raced in my chest, he knew my name, that terrified me and that kind of proved I knew him.

"Who are you?" I manage to let out.

"You don't know recognize me, maybe it's because I have changed a bit" his accent meant he was from France, then a cold chill ran up my spine.

"Eric" I whisper.

"Correct" he sneered.

"Ho..."

"How? Let's just say I was given an opportunity to come and see how my sweet little Kyla was" his gaze never broke.

"I thought, she would miss me, but look what I find, you with somebody else" he seemed to get angry.

"Eric, we broke up... I had to leave you" I said faintly and amazingly he heard every word.

"We didn't break up you whore, you left me! You listened to that stupid friend of yours and you left me" his words reminded me of our violent past.

"Eric, what are you doing here?"

"Isn't it obvious, to bring you back to me"

"No, so you can beat me even more" I discovered courage somewhere in my moment.

He was centimeters away from me in seconds and terror struck through me. His lips curled back baring his teeth and he hissed... hissed. I couldn't process it, I was in total shock as I saw the sharp teeth hanging from his gums. I started to run to my car and he was in front of me, I looked back to see him gone from where he once stood.

"Eric, let me go please. Amelia and Aunt Bridget will know I am missing when I am not home at midnight"

"Then that gives me sometime to hide your lifeless body doesn't it" he growled.

I started to run once more and he was in my way again. I then found myself crashing into my car window. I

felt the blood coming from my head. I struggled to get up, my body in so much pain. I was pulled up from the shattered windshield and I screamed for anyone to help.

"Your blood smells intoxicating" he inhaled deeply through his nose.

"Let me go Eric" I pleaded.

"Don't think so" I felt his grip on my neck tighten.

I kicked and fought as he took away my oxygen, the need to breathe never felt so great in my entire life.

"I thought about sucking you dry, but I said it was to cold, I do still have feelings for you, so I decided to slowly kill you, it's less painful" he shrugged.

I became light headed and I felt myself letting go, I have to fight it. My vision began to fade as my heart beat got slower. I was ready to die in the hands of a angry ex boyfriend. I then felt the air come rushing into my lungs, I fell to ground taking in deep breaths.

"Kyla are you okay?" Jacob lifted me from the ground.

I hugged him tightly wiping the tears from eyes.

"Thank you" I said hoarsely.

"Amytime" he smiled.

"It's Eric, he tried to kill me, he's not him though, he is different"

"I know what you mean wait for Edward he will be here in a minute" he said.

I kissed him feeling grateful for him saving me.

"Get your lips off her you mutt" Eric said getting from Jacob knocking him down.

"Jealous, Leech"

Mutt? Leech? What is up with the insults.

I realized that Jacob was naked, I blushed.

"Why are you naked?" I say.

"You will see, make you stay a safe distance" he said.

I kept my eye at shoulder level, trying my hardest not to look down.

I did as he said and waited for Edward.

"Ready to die?" Jacob asked.

"To you, that is highly unlikely" Eric mocked.

"We will see" Jacob said.

"Kyla" I jumped as Edward was now at my side.

"Where did you come?"

"Don't worry about that"

I watched as Jacob's skin ripped and black fur replaced it. I stood petrified at the scene, I just saw my Jacob turn into... into a wolf? A huge wolf. I looked at Edward to make sure I wasn't the only who saw what happened. The beast formerly known as Jacob turned to look my way and I couldn't move, my brain was telling my legs to run, but my legs weren't moving. He stepped closer and I stepped back, I walked behind Edward hoping he could protect me.

"Looks like she doesn't like the flea infested dog, you really are" Eric commented.

"It's okay Jacob, let her take it in" Edward said.

How can you take something like this in?

I felt myself being grabbed from behind and screamed.

"Christopher, you've made it" Eric smiled.

"You know I couldn't miss an event such as this" he held his face in my neck."She smells amazing"

The beast snarled and crouched low.

"Careful mutt, I could snap her neck before you can even pounce" he threatened."Why don't we have a taste"

He slit a small cut on my wrist and licked where the blood leaked.

"Astounding" he whispered.

"Let her go" Edward warned.

"Okay" He threw me and I flew into the air, I shrieked in terror when I was high above the trees and then falling, the ground getting closer and closer. I was caught, I opened my eyes and Edward had me in one arm.

"Bravo"Eric clapped.

Why is this happening to me, I am being tortured, why me out of all people.

"Run" he told me and I did exactly that.

I didn't look back, who would? I have never ran this fast, I was in a nightmare, a nightmare with monsters. I bumped into something hard, it was Christopher.

"Where do you think your going?" before I could scream he was tackled by Edward and I began my run to freedom from this horrible Nightmare on Elm St.

The rain continued pouring down and I immediately thought of my cell phone, I searched for it in my pockets and I knew it was in my car. I have to get it, running will take forever. I looked back and saw the lights of my car. Do I really want to risk it, I found myself running back to my car. I didn't see Edward and Christopher, but Jacob and Eric were fighting and I don't think they would stop until one of them was dead. I ran into the car and looked for my phone, I couldn't find it. I looked under the seats, everywhere until it struck me that I left it in my room, you idiot. I looked at Eric and he was winning the fight with Jacob. I put on my seat belt and backed the car up. I stepped on the gas and drove straight into Eric, the car flipped over and skidded to a stop a few feet where Eric was. I unbuckled my seat belt and fell, I crawled out and I felt a sharp pain in stomach. A piece of glass from the window shield was embedded into my belly.

"Kyla, what do you thing you were doing" Edward once again appeared out of nowhere.

"I came back for my phone" I say.

He tried to pull the piece of glass out.

"No! It will hurt" I say.

"I have to"

"No you don't" I yelped as he pulled the large piece of glass out.

I pulled my shirt off.

"Put it back on, take mine"

"Too late it's off" I place it on the deep cut and it was already getting soaked with blood.

"We will get you to the hospital" he went to help Jacob.

Why was I still calling him Jacob? Was he still Jacob? I was so confused.

I was lost in my thoughts when I saw a large fire.

"What are you doing" I said wincing at the pain that shot through me.

"Making sure Eric and his freind stays dead, come on your bleeding badly" he picked me up from the pavement.

"I am about to run really fast, hold on tightly and please don't let go" he said.

I wrapped my arms around his neck, I'm pretty sure he was just being ridiculous. Before I could inhale my next breath rain was smacking me in the face and I trees were shooting past. Edward was running, he was running faster than ever thought humanly possible. I was totally amazed and scared at the same time, he stopped and sat me in his silver car. He was in the driver's seat and driving before I could blink an eye.

"Do you feel okay, your lost a lot of blood"

"Yes, a bit disturbed, from what just happened, but I should be fine" I look at the bloody shirt and I couldn't believe this.

"Can I ask how you ran that fast" It wasn't really a question.

"I told you I'm dangerous"

"How dangerous?"

"Like Eric and Christopher dangerous"

"Why haven't you tried to kill me then"

"Believe me, it's hard not too, your intoxicating Kyla"

That's what Eric said, how the hell am I intoxicating?

"He wasn't lying when he said that"

I looked at him awkwardly.

"Who wasn't lying?"

"Eric, he said you were intoxicating"

"How do you know he said that?"

"You thought about it"

"How did you know what I thought?"

"I have a gift"

"What kind of gift?"

"To read thoughts"

He's kidding.

"Hardly"

I clenched my teeth as I felt a sudden jolt of pain.

"Kyla"

"Shoot!" I felt myself start shaking I was having an epileptic seizure.

"We're almost at the hospital, ten seconds hold on" he yelled.

I woke up to the annoying sound of a beeping noise. I was a bit confused and I knew I was at the hospital.

"Kyla your awake" Amelia hugged me and I jerked away.

"Your hurting me" she let go and apologized.

"Hello, Ms.David I'm Dr.Cullen, I would like to ask you some questions about your epilepsy" the doctor stood over me and I was amazed by his looks, you would think after seeing beauty such as that I would get used to it, but my breath always gets taken away by it.

"Sure"

"When was your last seizure?"

"I was a kid, maybe 7 or 8"

"Do you know what type of seizures you have"

"I have complex partial and partial, but I remember this one so I'm guessing it was a partial seizure"

"Great, I am going to give you treatment for it and I would like to look more into this"

"Okay"

"Your cut is stitched up and the wooziness you feel is just the morphine wearing off"

I nod and realize that I do feel woozy.

Edward stood up and walked over my bed.

"You still have explaining to do"

"Amelia, May I speak to Kyla alone?"

"Sure, no problem" she got up and closed the door behind her.

"You hit a tree that fell due to the thunder storm" he told me.

"What?"

"No one must know what happened Kyla"

"May I ask why?"

"What we are, what Jacob is, is all a secret"

"What are you exactly"

"Think about Kyla, Eric, Christopher and I have one thing in common"

I thought about what he said, they all referred to my scent as if it were food, they all were pale and cold, don't forget completely perfect.

"Besides that, why would we think your scent is intoxicating"

"I use perfume?"

"Not that type of scent"

I was deep in thought about this, what scent did he mean?

Christopher tasted my blood, did they mean my blood's scent?

"Your getting there"

Why would they think my blood is astounding, that is what Christopher said. Jacob called Eric a leech, a leech attachs onto you and drinks your blood.

I burst into laughter and then stopped when I felt pain.

The only thing that made sense was they were vampires and that made no sense at all.

"And Jacob turning into an overgrown dog, made perfect sense"

My face flushed and I knew he wasn't joking.

"Vampire"

"Yes"

"As in Count Dracula vampire"

"He is just a myth, not even that"

Why didn't I stay in France.


	10. In Shock

Roses

I stared at the ceiling of my bedroom, just staring, wishing I could fly away. I giggled at the thought of flying

all over the world, with no specific destination. Just stopping someplace for food and rest, away from

school, vampires and werewolves. I felt the note on my stomach rise and fall with my breathing, it was the

seventeenth note from Jacob. I would go to the bathroom or go eat and I would come back and one would

be on my pillow. I even nailed my window shut to keep him out, I left to take a shower and the nails where

on the floor and a note laid on my pillow. Here I am trying to figure out how to avoid Edward and Jacob,

along with the rest of the Cullens and Jacob's friends. It was hard keeping this from Amelia and Aunt

Bridget, they think I'm just traumatized from the accident. I looked at the note and slowly read it:

Kyla,

I apologive for not telling you about this, but I wasn't sure if you were ready to know. I miss you, Seth, Quil, Sam and Embry miss you too. Can you please talk to me? I hate writing these stupid notes and what was up with the nails in the window. Please talk to me, I am going insane not seeing you.

Jacob

I tossed the note with the other ones and continued to stare at the ceiling. I wasn't mad at them, I was

afraid of them, they can't blame me for being afraid either. This is something I can't handle and they just

threw it on me and expect me to deal with it? My phone rang and I knew by the ringtone it was Jacob. I

picked it up and looked at his name light up. I pushed 'reject call' and placed it back on the bed. My stomach

grumbled from starvation. I kept myself in my room knowing he wouldn't come in if I was in here, but I

couldn't take it. I got up and pushed my dresser over the window, I dragged my desk and put it behind it. I

left for a bowl of cereal, It was 1:32 P.M., but who cares. I pulled out the 'Capn Crunch' and poured the

cereal in a big mixing bowl, I poured all of the milk in the bowl and headed upstairs. I opened my door and

the dresser was shifted out of the way and the desk was placed back where it belonged. My big teddy

bear was on my bed along with a note. I snatched the note and sat on the edge of the bed to read the

note:

That was a jerk move putting the dresser and desk in front of the window. I know your going to toss this note with the other notes, but I just wanted to let you know something. Even though we've been together for only three weeks... I'm guessing you broke up with me the day you found out about my secret. Being what I am... a wolf. We do this thing we call 'imprinting' and it's basically when we find our soulmates. We know at first sight that that person is our other half. When I first saw you, my whole world changed before my eyes and I knew what it was. In basic form of explaining this... I love you Kyla David and I always will.

A tear dropped onto the note and I wiped my face, I was being a jerk. I laughed at the fact that he was

right. I placed the note on my nightstand and sat back and ate my cereal, I couldn't do anything about that.

It didn't change me being terrified of him, he was a wolf a very large dog. Edward was a vampire, a blood-

drinking person. I would never think that those things were real, for the past three weeks I have being

deciding whether or not I could confront them, but it is so hard! I plan it out in my head but I always get

eaten or sucked dry in each plot to face them. Jacob told me he loved me and I wonder does he think that

would change my mind. I am being a butthole, I ate my cereal and continued to ponder about how I could

talk to him without being afraid. Would he really kill me, if he loved me? I picked up my cell phone and

called him. The phone rang once and his voice came on.

"Hello"

I couldn't talk, 'hello' was stuck in my throat.

"Kyla, please say something"

I wiped the tear that found its way out.

"I can't" I hung up and sat the cereal down.

I grabbed onto the teddy bear and held onto it tightly, I cried myself to sleep. I dreamt of my wedding day, I

was walking up the aisle and there, waiting for me, was a wolf. In a tux. I apperently wasn't afraid

because I continued to walk up to him. I stopped in front of him and he had the softest eyes, he changed

into Jacob and I woke up. Two new notes on my nightstand, I sighed, why was Jacob still trying, just let

me think. The first note was from Amelia:

Hey Nerdo!

I just wanted to tell you I am not dead! I am at the Cullens, Alice asked if I could spend a couple of days over there since it's the weekend and everything and I decided why not! Call me if you need anything, I will be there as fast as possible. I hope you'll be okay by yourself, I don't mean to leave you alone when your in such trauma, but I honestly thought it would be good for you to rest. Jacob came over while you were sleep, he says your ignoring him. I swear Kyla you always ruin it for yourself, be happy for once!! Well he left a note and I left it for you. Talk to him!! I see all the notes he left, your being a JERK! I will see you Sunday. I love you!!

Amelia

Now Amelia was calling me a jerk, but she doesn't know why I am not talking to him, I should tell her to

come home, it's dangerous for her over there. Well she's been over there almost everyday, I think they

would have done something to her by now. Maybe Jacob would have done something to me by now, I

mean what would he be waiting for? I picked up the note that Amelia was given:

I realize that badgering you isn't going to make you talk to me anytime soon, so I will let you to think about it. When your ready to talk let me know. Sam told me to be patient about it and that's something I need to learn, but it's for you. Bye Kyla.

I looked at the clock 7:23 P.M., I got up and grabbed my phone and looked for my bathing suit. I was going

for a swim. I slipped it on and went out to the back yard and turned on the yard lights. I set my towel down

and called up Jacob.

"I am ready to talk" I whispered to myself before he answered the phone.

"Hello" he answered.

I took a deep breath.

"Can you come over, I'm ready to talk" Yes! I said it.

"Sure, I'll be over in a bit" he said calmly.

"Alright, Bye" I hung up not waiting for him to say it back.

I set the phone down and dived into the pool, I gasped at how cold the water was. It took a while to get used to, I swam a few laps and then just started to float. What am I going to say? What was I going to do? I continued to think about how to handle this, it was going to be very difficult. I opened my eyes and began to swim again, I could see a figure in my periphial vision. I knew it was Jacob, so I kept swimming. I felt the way I felt when he wasn't here, something I didn't expect. I thought I would be scared. I sat on the edge of the pool and wrapped my towel around me.

"Your scar looks likes it's getting better" he broke the silence I was kind of enjoying.

"Doctor says if I take care of it properly it wouldn't leave a mark"

It was quiet again and I closed my eyes and wanted to fade away, just slowly fade away and nobody would know I am gone.

"I missed you too" I said still leaving my eyes closed. "I felt bad about ignoring you, all because of what I saw you become, you must understand, if you were in my position and saw your boyfriend turn into a...a werewolf how would you react"

He didn't respond, I hoped he wouldn't.

"I am so sorry for not talking to you, but I was petrified and I am sorry for thinking that you would hurt me"

"You don't need to apologize, I wish this could have went a completely different way"

"But it didn't" I say.

"Would you like to know about what we are how we came along?"

"No,I would like to know about that another time"

"Okay, I will leave"

"Why?" I turn to look at him.

He looked horrible, I know he hasn't slept in days, maybe weeks, his eyes were carrying large bags under them, they were red. I stood up and looked at him, his hair was just a mess. I couldn't believe I was the cause of that.

"I know your afraid of me, I don't want to overstep my boundaries"

"There are no boundaries, I am not afraid of you, I thought I was but it was just shock" I wasn't lying, if I was afraid of him I would have freaked out by now.

His hand reached up to touch me and he hesitated a bit. He pulled back and walked away.

"Where are you going?" I panic not wanting him to leave.

"This is a dream, it isn't real" he looked back at me.

"No it's not Jacob, how can you dream when you haven't even slept?" I question.

"It's hard to believe your here, talking to me"

"Here I am" I felt a tear escape, he wiped it from my cheek. "Here you are" I hugged him and his arms slowly wrapped around my waist.

"Come on" I say walking into the house.

"What are you doing?"

"You need rest" I say climbing up the stairs."And a shower" I murmur.

He chuckled.

"Your not lying about that"

I went to my room and went in dresser drawer, I found what I was looking for.

"Here, these are my father's pajamas, they should fit, he's a tall and husky man"

"Why do you have his pajamas?"

"I like wearing his pajamas, I always have ever since I was a kid" I memorize a bit.

I walk out to get him a towel and wash cloth, he followed behind me.

"You might want to throw those clothes out, I can go out and find some clothes for you tomorrow morning"

"You don't have to do this"

"Yes I do, What kind of girlfriend would I be if I didn't do this for you?"

"I would still love you" I blushed madly at his words.

"Now take a shower and please throw these clothes away"

"Okay, thank you"

"Anytime"

He walked to the bathroom and I went to Amelia's room to clean it up for Jacob. It was a mess, clothes everywhere, her bed junky with clothes and school work, no wonder she never turned in her homework. I neatly stacked the papers on the desk and put her clothes in a hamper. I fixed the bed sheets and neatly placed her shoes against the wall. I was done by the time Jacob had gotten out the shower.

"This is where you can sleep, it's a tv in here and her food stash is in her nightstand and under the bed in a chest the code is 12345"

"Not a very smart code"

"That's Amelia for you, get some sleep Jacob you need it"

I was about to leave when he tugged at my arm, he pulled me to him and kissed me gently.

"I needed a goodnight kiss" he caressed my cheek. "Sometimes I think your a figment of my imagination"

"Really, why is that?"

"Why would a gorgeous French girl want to be with a small town boy"

"Well I don't know about the gorgeous part but this French girl fell for the small town boy and that's all to it"

I kissed him and left from the room, I wanted to stay but I wanted him to rest. I began picking up the notes off the floor and I put them in my desk drawer. I kept the one when he told me he loved me on my nightstand. I took the bowl down stairs and Jacob was on the phone telling Billy he would be staying the night here. I washed the bowl and left it to dry. He hung up the phone.

"Your supposed to be in bed"

"I know but I had to call him and tell him not to worry about me"

"Okay that's done now go to bed" I order.

"What if I don't want to" he folded his arms.

"You will be making out with pillows" I threaten.

"You can't resist me"

"You want to try me" my eyes narrow.

"Fine" he went up the stairs went into my bedroom and slammed the door behind him.

I ran up the stairs and opened my door he was laying in my bed pretending to be sleep.

"What are you doing?"

He ignored me still snoring.

"Jacob!" I shook him trying to get him out my bed.

"What? I am trying to sleep"

"In Amelia's room" I jump in the bed."Get up"

He swiped his arms over my legs and I

fell. I sat on his shoulder and he grabbed me and pulled me under him.

"Trying to go to sleep here" he said with his eyes closed.

I couldn't move under his grip around me.

I stuck my tongue out and made faces at him, he opened his eyes and I stopped.

"What are you doing?"

"Nothing" I smiled innocently.

Our faces were so close to each other I felt his warm breath on my lips. I laid there stuck while he slept, I was getting hot against his body. I listened to his low snoring and watched his body rising and falling.

"Jacob" I whispered as I started to sweat.

I wriggled free from his arms and he woke up.

"Where are you going?"

"No where I would like to take a shower and get out my swimsuit"

"Oh" he turned back around and fell asleep.

I went to the bathroom and turned on the the shower, I climbed in after hanging my swim suit up to dry. I washed my hair to get the chlorine out. I washed up quickly and got out and changed into my pajamas, I blow dried my hair and entered my room. The phone rang and I answered.

"Hello"

"Kyla, it's Aunt Bridget, I'm not going to make it home tonight"

"Why not, is everything okay?"

"No, there was this huge accident on the highway and we got people coming in every five minutes, I might be home around 6 or 7 tomorrow night"

"Okay"

"Will you be okay?"

"I will be fine"

"Okay, call me if you need anything"

"I will Bye, love you"

"Love you too, Goodnight"

I hung up and got in my bed, Jacob pulled me back under him.

"Your supposed to be sleep"

"Your talk with Ms.May woke me up"

"Well go back to sleep"

"Not a problem" I watched him drift back off.

I stared at him as he slept peacefully, his restless face now regaining it's color. I took his hand and placed it against mine. It was like putting a baseball next to a soccerball. I was happy again and Jacob was the cause of my happiness again. I closed my eyes and fell asleep along with him.


	11. Flashlight

Roses

I woke up to Jacob's loud snoring, I was sweaty and he was holding tighter than when I fell asleep. It was 8 in the morning, I tugged at his arms trying to get them from around my waist. He pulled me tighter and I tried harder to get loose.

"Jacob!" I said.

No response it was like he was in coma. I gave up and laid there waiting for him to wake up, I turned away facing the window. My body pressed against his made me feel akward, I wonder what he was dreaming. I gasped as I something pressed against my back, I didn't want to admit what it was but I knew it wasn't a flashlight. I blushed and inched away from his body. I can't believe that just happened, I now know what he's dreaming about. I was shocked and embarrassed, I couldn't move so I had to lay here and wait for him to wake up and what will happen then!? I closed my eyes and wiped the sweat beads from my forehead. My mind drifted to what it would be like to have sex. I wouldn't know, I am a virgin and don't plan on having sex until I am married. Could Jacob be the one I marry, I mean it's possible. I heard his snoring stop and his arms release me.

"Kyla!! I am so sorry"he stepped out the bed and turned away from me.

I didn't want say 'it's okay' or 'I'm fine' because It wasn't okay and I'm not really fine.

"I should go make some breakfast" I got up and ran down the stairs relieved.

I pulled out the eggs and we didn't have enough. I went back up the stairs and made sure everything was okay before I went into the room.

"I apologize, I didn't mean for that to happen"

"Don't worry about it, nothing happened" I went to my closet to put on some clothes.

"I have to go the stores, I have to get some groceries and you some clothes, what size do you wear?" I quickly changed into some jeans and a tank top in my closet. I tossed my pajamas in the hamper.

"Just get XL jogging pants and tank, I'll be fine with that"

"Alright" I said I took some money that my parents sent and put it in pocket.

"You don't have a purse?"

"No, I hate purses" I left and went to my rental, my car was still in the shop, I still had several weeks left until my baby would be back to me. I climbed into the Escalade truck and started the engine, I drove off and went into town. I searched for a grocercy store and a place to find Jacob what he wanted. I spotted the grocery store and went into the parking lot. I got out after parking and went into the store, I grabbed a cart and walked around looking for what I needed. My phone vibrated in my pocket and I pulled it out, it was Jacob calling from my house.

"Yes Jacob"

"I am so so sorry, I swear I was dreaming about you and it got carried away"

"I said don't worry about it" I say.

"Are you sure? I can go home"

"No Jacob, just calm down"

"Alright...I'm sorry!!"

"Jacob, get off the phone, goodbye" I hang up and tried to put my phone in my pocket, my cart crashed into someone else's.

"I am so sorry, I wasn't paying attention" I looked up to see Edward.

"Hello Kyla, I haven't seen you at school"

"Yea, the accident and all" I say.

His glare was piercing through me, I couldn't look away, it was maddening. He knew why I wasn't at school, he couldn't have forgotten.

"No I have not"

He read what I thought, he said he could do that, I wonder does he read my mind on purpose or has no choice.

"I find your mind fascinating is all" he responded.

"How is Amelia?" I ask trying to keep him out my head.

"She is alright, playing with Emmett, they have grown rather close to each other"

"That's great" I swear if Emmett lays a finger on Amelia...

"Don't worry, I will personally kill him, we aren't what you make us out to be Kyla"

"I have no idea what your talking about"

"You think we kill humans"

"You know for your life to be a secret you sure are speaking loudly about it"

"Relax, no one is listening all they see is two people talking, some jealous, especially the young lady at the counter"

"Jealous of what?"

"Of you"

"Why would she be jealous?" I looked at her and she was giving me a wicked glare.

"Don't be modest Kyla, your amazingly beautiful and you have my full attention, she has been trying to get my attention for the longest"

I blushed at how a girl can be jealous of me and why would he want to pay attention to me. I knew he was listening to every word I was thinking.

"As I told you before" he stepped closer to me and put his lips to my ear."I like you"

I could have had a seizure because of him, he grinned at what I thought.

"That's not funny, why don't you go over and talk to her"

"Her mind is shallow and all she thinks about is getting me in bed"

"And that's bad because? I thought men would love to have a girl who was easy"

"Hardly, that is something of a turn-off for me and I could break her like a twig if it did come down to that"

"A bit cocky are we Edward?"

"I meant that in a literal term, her body is ever so fragile compared to mine"

"Is that why your too dangerous for me?"

"No, I can handle myself around her or around anyone else, but I can't with you"

"Then how can you stand here and talk to me then?"

"That is a mystery to me also, what are you doing tonight?"

"Nothing why?"

"I would like to take you on a date"

"I can't I don't know if you know..."

"I know your with Jacob"

"Then you know I can't"

"Kyla, I can't take no for an answer"

I thought about it, what harm could it possibly do?

"Exactly"

"Can you please not do that?"

"Do what"

"Respond to my thoughts"

"I apologive, it becomes a habit"

"I bet it does, Tell Amelia I'm fine and don't give her sugar, whatever you do, no sugarery products"

"I will remember that, watch out for the girl at the register she wants to rip you to shreads"

"Wow, I'm only talking to you, I wonder what it would be like if we..."

He knew what I was going to say, his lips met mine and his hands combed through my hair. I escaped the kiss and blushed madly.

"Now she wants to burn you alive"

"I have to go"

"Jacob's waiting" he said.

I wonder if he knows about what happened, his grin told me

he did, I blushed and looked away.

"You can't blame him, who wouldn't dream about you"

"Stop that"

"Complimenting you? You should be flattered"

"I am but I am not beautiful like you and Jacob make me out to be"

"We will see, wear something nice"

"I'm not sure about this"

"It's your decision" he kissed my hand smiling a perfect smile he could swoon any woman in the world.

"Goodbye Edward"

"Goodbye Kyla"

I walked off with my cart and shaking, he made my knees weak, my body tremble. I got eggs and some milk, I used all of it for my cereal yesterday. I grabbed some pancake mix and left for the counter, I waited in line and watched the girl ring up people's groceries. I set my things on the conveyor belt and laughed to myself, she was jealous of me? Was he making that up? The way she stared at me, he couldn't have been. She finally began ringing up my things, she never took her eyes off me. I stared back with a smug look on my face.

"7.62 is your total" I pulled out a ten, she snatched it out my hand.

I snatched it back.

"Want to try that again?" I say.

She took the ten from me less agressive, but her eyes were still throwing daggers.

"2.38 is your change" she placed the money in my hand.

"You have nice day, I know I will" I smile and leave with my two bags.

I walked out the store and into my truck, I went to a small clothing that I saw and got Jacob his clothes and left for my home. I felt a rush of guilt about the kiss as I parked into the driveway. I got out and went into the house.

"It's about time you got here I'm starving, you stink" he held his nose.

"I stink?"

"Like Edward"

My heart dropped how did he know I was with him.

"Yes you smell like Edward"

"How is that?" I set the bags down on the kitchen table.

"They have a smell a very distinctive one"

"I ran into him at the store"

"They don't eat what was he doing there"

"They don't eat?"

"No, it might be for Amelia"

"Why not?"

"Don't know" he shrugged.

"Here are you clothes, I bought some underwear, I didn't know what type you were so I got briefs, boxers and tidy whities" I held the three packs.

"The tidy whities are a joke right?"

"Yes, I bought them for me, they had SpongeBob on them"

He took the the boxers.

"You wear boys underwear?"

"There is absolutely nothing wrong with that"

"What do you prefer?"

"Boxers, I don't really wear briefs, Tidy Whities are my favorite"

"Your wierd"

"You are too"

"I'm going to take a shower" he leaped up the stairs and I began making breakfast.

I was eager for tonight.


	12. Old Man

Roses

I searched for something cute in my closet, I found a dress Alice bought me. It was simple and sassy, I slipped into the dress. The strapless, knee length, brown dress with a light blue waist band fit perfectly on me, it fluffed out like I was wearing a Tu-Tu. I checked my new haircut in the mirror. I cut my hair when Jacob left, I have no idea why, but I cut into a bob and died it black. I thought I would hate it, but I look better with shorter hair. I applied some eyeliner and blush, along with some red lipstick. I put on a necklace, some earrings and a bracelet. I sprayed some 'Chance' by Chanel on my wrist and neck. I looked myself over in the mirror and I looked great. The doorbell rang and I grabbed my pumps and ran down the stairs, I slipped inside the four inch pumps and I wobbled a bit. I opened the door and Edward was holding out a bouquet of tulips and lilies.

"My favorite, how did you know?"

"I can read your mind"

"Oh, yea"

I turn to go put them up in a vase.

"Thank you they are beautiful"

"Like you, you look marvelous" he looked amazed at my look. "Your hair, you cut it"

"Yes, does it look okay?"

"You will always look gorgeous to me"

"That didn't answer my question"

"Yes, it looks perfect"

"Thank you" I say. "Even in heels I can never be taller than anyone"

With the heels on I was face to face with him.

"Shall we leave?" he was such a gentlemen.

"Yes" I say.

I locked the door behind me and he walked behind as I went to his car. He was then in front of me with the passenger door open for me. I stepped inside and two seconds later my door was closed and he was starting the car.

"That is amazing"

"What is?"

"How fast you move" I say.

"Oh, it's something our kind can do"

"Can you fly?" I ask as joke.

"That would be quite interesting"

"Yes it would, why don't you eat?"

"There is no need"

"Wow, being a vampire sounds great"

"It's not, being immortal means never moving on"

"What's so wrong about that, you'd see history unfold, get to go around the world" I think about the things I could do.

"Kyla, you don't want to be what I am, it may seem enjoyable, but take it from someone who is experiencing it"

"Why did you become one then?"

"Carlise, Dr.Cullen you know him as, I was sick with Spanish Influenza and I was on my death bed when he saved me"

"Spanish Influenza?"

"It was 1918"

"How old are you?"

"17"

"If you were seventeen when he changed that would mean you were born in 1901, your 109 years old!!"

"108, I turn 109 in June" he corrected me."You did that pretty fast"

"Amelia doesn't call me a geek for no reason"

"She really loves you"

"We have known each other for years"

I played with my hair for a while.

"How does it feel to kill? I mean when you drink people's blood, do you have to kill them or just take enough to get by?"

"Enough blood to get by, will kill the person, if you don't kill the person they go through three days of excruciating pain and they'll be an immortal monster feeding on innocent people"

"So you feed on evil doers"

"No our family doesn't drink human blood, we drink animal blood instead"

"I like it better when you were drinking human blood"

He chuckled and grinned.

"Jacob knows we're on a date"

"No, why?"

"Just asking, he loves you very much, I wish I would have gotten to you first"

"I really like him, but I can't say I love him"

"It wasn't love at first sight"

"No, but it was something there, like with you"

"I can't stay away from you Kyla, it's so hard, you make it hard for me"

"Why is my scent different from any other girls?"

"I don't know, It's enticing, like candy to a kid"

"My scent is like candy to you"

"In a metaphoric sense"

I nod understanding what he meant.

"Where are we going?"

"We are going to walk"

"Walk?"

"Yes, walk"

"To where?"

"Relax, you will see"

"So does every vampire read minds?"

"No, it's a gift I have"

"Does everyone have a gift?"

"No"

"What about Alice, you said back at my house that she knows before anybody else does"

"She has premonitions"

"Wow, that's amazing"

"Your are fascinated by us"

"Yes I am, by Jacob also"

"Be grateful that you are human"

"I am, I thank God that he gave me life" I say proudly.

He stopped and parked his car, he walked over to my side and opened my door.

"For a second I thought you were going to get out yourself" he said closing the door behind me.

"I knew you wouldn't approve of it"

He let go of my hand and I took his hand back.

"You were serious when you said we were going to walk?"

"Just wait" he said walking by my side.

I looked and the brightly lit street and how enchanted it looked in the dark. I thought we blended in perfectly with the other people who walked down the side walk talking, holding hands. Couples entering and leaving restaurants, sitting on benches talking, kissing.

"That man over there with the woman in the purple gown, would treat you like a queen and give you anything your heart desires" I looked at the man gazing at me.

"The woman that just passed envies your young beauty and wishes she could look like you" I turned around to see she was very pretty woman.

"Men are envious of me, because I have you by my side, woman see there men staring and they envy you, because their men never looked at them like they do you"

I look all around me to see people staring at us.

"Why are you telling me this?"

"You don't see the beauty you have, you let your modesty cover your true reflection in the mirror"

"It's not modesty, it's insecurity"

"You wish it were that and I have no idea why, accept the true beauty you have, embrace it, but don't let it consume you"

I thought of Rosalie.

"Perfect example"

I smiled at him and I finally accepted that maybe I might be pretty.

"There is no maybe or might, your are not pretty, your gorgeous"

He stopped to look at me.

"Your eyes capture men like a web, once their in it there is no escape, trust me I have tried to escape, I thought I would hurt you, but now I can't fight it, your lips makes men wonder how soft and sweet they are, I think they are soft as clouds and sweet as candy"

I smiled at what he was saying about me.

"That smile makes the world shine, it could be the gloomiest day in history to me and that smile will make the sun shine bright" he cupped his hands on my cheek.

"Your smell is like a spell to men, I got one wift of you and I would travel all over the world to find you"

"Edward, that's enough" I say blushing more and more every time.

"I only wish it were, you got me tangled in your web and I don't want to get loose"

I kissed him and I could tell he didn't expect it, I tried to deepen the kiss but he stopped me.

"I'm only flesh and blood" he said.

"I didn't believe a word you just said, but let me be modest, I like being modest, you tell me things like that"

"So now your using it as a power"

"If you keep talking to me like that I would"

"Please don't kiss me like that again, I will have no control of my actions"

I kissed him softly.

"I'll try very hard"

"Come on, people are staring and I have had it with these men and there fantasies" we continued to walk.

We continued to walk down the sidewalk until he led me into a restaurant.

"Accueillir au Paradis de Colombes, Comment peux-je vous aider?" The concierge said.

(Welcome to Doves Paradise, How may I help you?)

I got a bit excited that it was a French restaurant.

"Bonjour, j'ai une table réservée pour Cullen" Edward replied with perfect French.

"Right this way" he said and we followed him through the restaurant and out to the balcony.

I stared at the ocean view and was amazed at how it glistened in the moon light.

"Would you like anything to drink?"

"Since we are underage, water for me" Edward looked at me for my answer.

"Anything non-alcoholic" I smile as I am handed a menu.

"Choose anything you like" Edward said.

I opened the menu and became home-sick.

"My mother used to make all of this"

"She was a cook?" Edward asked.

"No, but she wanted to be, I didn't know it was so expensive"

"Le plat du jour Magret et Confit de Canard, sauce a L'orange"

(The dish of the day is Duck Breast and Preserved of Duck, sauce has orange)

"For 19.95 I think I will pass" I continue scanning through the menu.

"Don't worry about the cost" Edward smiled.

"I will worry about it" I smile back." Here we go, I will have the Coq Au Vin a La Mode Rustique"

"And you sir?" he asked Edward.

"No I am fine"

"Very well, your order will be here shortly" his accent wasn't all very real.

"Can you believe the cheapest thing on there is 15.95"

"Is that what you have?"He asked.

"Yes of course" I didn't want him to spend money on me.

I waited for him to respond to my thought, but he just stared at me.


	13. My Top Ten

Roses

My food came and I began to eat, it was delicious. I could tell I missed France, I have never appreciated my mothers cooking until now.

"Do you miss France?" Edward asked me.

"Yes I do, I miss my mom, my dad, I didn't have friends, not because nobody wanted to talk to me, I didn't want to talk to them, it was all about popularity and to be popular you had to be beautiful, they wanted in their little group but I kept to myself"

"Why didn't you want to came here?"

"I hated America, maybe because that's what we were told, Americans are no good, but I see it differently"

"Why Eric?"

"Why not, I was insecure..."

"Modest" he corrected.

"I was 'modest' he made me feel wanted, If I would try to leave he would tell me nobody else wants me"

"He was wrong about that"

"I wish I would known that then"

I finished my dinner and was completely stuffed.

We walked out of the restaurant and continued down the sidewalk.

"Where are we going now?" he took my hand in his.

"You will see"

"I hate surprises"

"Good"

"You suck, literally and figuratively"

"Good one" he chuckles.

"Why do you always stare at me, I swear it gets weird"

"I don't know, I can't look away sometimes"

"That's interesting, I want to read your mind see whats in that ancient brain of yours"

"Oh some now I am ancient" he laughs.

"Uh, yea a century years old, Was it black and white back then?" I laugh at my joke.

"You think your a comedian?"

"I made you laugh"

"No one has ever made fun of my age"

"Because no one knows, hey how old are the rest of your family"

"They will kill me if I tell you"

"You told me your age"

"No I didn't you guessed"

"And then you told me your true age, you could be my great grandfather"

"Yes I could"

"But you don't look like it, have you ever been hit on by a cougar?"

"A cougar?"

"You know, a older woman preying on younger men"

"I'm sure I have"

"Who could resist you, I mean look at you, you should be a model, I mean a tan wouldn't be bad" I continued to joke.

"Ha ha, you keep on joking"

"Or what old man? You'll gnaw at me with your dentures? Be careful your arthritis might get you" I continued to laugh at my jokes.If Amelia was here we would be in tears.

I realized it got quiet, no one was around, but me and him. Edward crouched low, as if he was going to jump.

"Okay I quit" he still looked me in the eyes."I was only joking" I bagged away.

"You know I can't run" I whine.

He growled lowly and I shrieked and ran for, my heels weren't making any better. I felt myself tumbling softly onto the grass.

He laughed loudly at his little prank.

"Ha ha" I said lying on top of him. "I swear you can't take a joke or two"

"That one about dentures was a bit funny" he said.

"You know they were all funny" I say.

I stared at him and he stared back. I kissed him and he kissed back. I felt myself drift off, with him. He stopped and I pouted.

"Don't you think if you were a threat to me you would have done something by now"

"I have been cautious"

"What if I raped you?" I suddenly said.

"What?!" he said.

"Well you would have heard the question in my head"

"Wow Kyla, your brave to ask a question like that"

"What? It's sort of a compliment"

"How is that?"

"If somebody wanted to rape you, wouldn't you feel flattered, but not in a serious way, like a total complete stranger coming up to you and molests you, but like a girl coming up to and telling you she would totally rape you"

"You should seek help"

"I have a list actually"

"Of what?"

"People I would rape, but as a joke and it's not written out it's in my mind, like Micheal Phelps or David Beckham and if I was a man I would so rape Victoria Beckham and Beyonce' oh and Rihanna, but that's only if I was a man"

"It may sound sexy when a girl like you says that, but I don't think a man should tell anyone that"

"I know, but I honestly can't help it" I shrug."They are in order to, My Top Ten Rape Victims"

"What are the names?"

"Number Ten is Brad Pitt, then Tyrese Gibson, Chris Brown, number seven is Shia Lebouf, Denzel Washington, Channing Tatum, David Beckham, Micheal Phelps, number two is Will Smith"

"Who is number one?"

"It's an on going fight between Jacob Black and this guy I forgot his name" I ponder playfully."Edward Cullen I think it was"

"Really, you are a very strange girl"

"Tell me something I don't know" I roll over onto the grass.

"You will get your dress dirty"

"So what" I prop my head onto my hand.

"What else can your 'kind' do?" I ask.

"Well, strength, speed, endurance and agility"

"What about your looks, I have never seen any one with looks that captivate you and send you in daze" I watch him sit up on his hand leveling with my eyes."Your whole family is like that"

"Yea, that comes with being a monster"

"Last time I looked monster were supposed to make you piss on yourself not want make out with them"

"Kyla, like I said in the car I am a monster, we have no place in heaven or where ever we go after we leave this earth"

"That's because your immortal" I say trying to solve his problem."I'm kidding, I think your just going the wrong way about it"

"You know your curiosity for everything is..."

"Annoying, I know, but I like knowing about things, I hate being left in the dark"

"I bet you do"

"So how do you handle girls when they come up to you wanting to be your woman"

"I let them down politely"

"Why not just take them up on the offer"

"I read their minds and I can tell they are not my type"

"That's just ruining the fun in dating, your supposed to find out that their not the one when you date them"

"It's different for me"

"I guess your right... I still can't believe your 108! I'm dating an old man"I giggle.

He didn't respond, he just laid by me, I stared at his body and noticed rise and fall like mine did.

"Your not breathing" I state.

"No I am not"

"Why?"

"I have no need to, but I do breathe because it's something I have grown accustom to"

"Why aren't you breathing then?" I ask weirded out.

"You know the answer"

"Because of me?" he nods at me answer."If you breathe you will smell me, have you been holding your breath since the date started?"

"Since this morning"

"At the grocery store"

"Isn't that uncomfortable"

"Yes"

"Then breathe!"

"You know I can't"

"Then I won't, not until you do" I took a deep breath and held it.

"Kyla, stop it" I shook my head.

"Your being stubborn"

So. Are. You. I thought in my head.

"I can survive without air, you can't"

I caved and took a breath.

"I think you need to breathe, your never going to be used to it if you avoid it"

"I will think about it" he said.

I yawned and Edward stood up.

"Where are you going?"

"I'm taking you home"

"Why?"

"You are tired" he said holding his hand out to pick me up from the grass.

"No I am not, I am fine" he pulled me up.

"You yawned"

"Maybe I am bored" I say."Fine I'm not, but it's only...what time is it?"

"10:47"

"I'm not going home" I fold my arms and stood in spot."You can't make me"

"Your being stubborn, again" he said.

"Your being stubborn too" I fire back.

"How about I stay and watch some movies with you"

"That's reasonable"

"Come on" he held his hand for mine.

I sighed in defeat and took his cold hand, we walked back to his car.


	14. Billie The Barbie

Roses

I woke up from a deep sleep and found myself in my bed, that bastard made me fall asleep. I was changed into my pajamas and placed in my bed. I got up went to kitchen and noticed a plate on the table.

"Aunt Bridget there's a plate on the table with food on it" I yell.

"She's not here" I jump at Edward's voice.

"What are you still doing here?" He was leaning against the wall.

"Making sure you were okay, Amelia said you hated being alone in the dark"

"What else did she tell you?" I said afraid she might tell them my embarrassing moments.

"Nothing much, your going to eat?" I stared at the pancakes, eggs and bacon.

"You made this?"

"Yes I did"

"Thanks, when did Aunt Bridget leave?"

"She didn't come home last night"

"Oh" I started to eat the food he made.

I realized he changed from the suit he had on last night.

"I forgot to tell you looked very handsome last night, not that you don't always look handsome"

"Rape material"he nodded.

I laughed and continued to eat my breakfast.

"I think you should go see Jacob"

"Why?"

"He wants you to meet someone"

"Who?"

"You will see"

I hated when he did that, yea I know your listening jerk. He laughed at what I was thinking.

"This food is delicious" Amelia is lucky she has been eating his food this whole weekend.

"Actually Emmett started to cook her food, but he burnt it most of the time, so I took over"

"For someone who doesn't eat you can cook very well"

He just stood there gazing at me eat. I stopped when I was full and sat back, I let out a huge burp.

"Excuse me" I was a bit embarrassed, but a part of me didn't care.

"It's fine, you should get dressed and go see Jacob, he really wants to talk to you"

"Your leaving?"

"Yes, I'll come back if you would like me too" he offered.

"Actually, how about I come to your house and hang with your family, I haven't seen them in a while"

"Whatever you like"

"Alright, I will see you then" I smile.

"Alice told me, to tell you be careful"

"Alright" I give him a quick kiss.

"What was that?"

"You said don't do anything that will tempt you" I explain.

"You think a kiss like that will tempt me?"

"No, that was my intentions" he placed his hand on the small of my back and kissed me gently. I felt a rush of excitement.

"You might tempt me if you keep kissing me like that" I say as he moves his arm from around me.

"I will see you later"

"Bye Edward"

"Goodbye Kyla"

I closed the door and ran up the stairs to get ready to go over Jacob's house. I picked out a tank top and a some carpis and hopped in the shower. I didn't get what Alice meant by being careful, but I will think about when I am there. I combed my hair and brushed my teeth before leaving. I raced down to La Push to see who Jacob wanted me to meet. His sister, did he have a sister? I looked at the road remembering Eric trying to kill me and finding out about Jacob and Edward. I can't believe I am so cool about it, it's something like an everyday thing. I finally reached Jacob's place and jumped out the car, I went to the door and knocked.

"I will get it for you Jacob" a girl's voice said behind the door.

The door opened and there stood a girl, that was very pretty and in Jacob's house... with Jacob.

"Hi! You must be Kyla, I'm Billie" She held out her hand and I didn't shake it.

Her voice was so perky and happy,a damn Barbie.

"Kyla, I didn't even call you yet, but your here, this is Billie, she's my friend" Jacob kissed me and I was still dull from Barbie.

"Hi Bar.. Billie, it's nice to meet you"

"Come in" Jacob pushed me through the door."You cut your hair, you look hot" he said.

"Thanks" I keep my eyes on Barbie.

"We were about to watch a movie, want to join us?" She asked.

No, I hate you.

"Sure why not" I smile imitating her.

I sat down by Jacob with Barbie on the other side of him.

"Billie was here for me when you were going through your 'issue'" Jacob wrapped his arm around me.

"Yea, he was pretty messed up, he was sad about you getting in the accident"

"I bet he was, so how did you guys meet?"

"School" they both say.

"She's in some of my classes" Jacob said laughing.

"He's very funny, we are lucky to have him huh Kyla"

He is not yours Barbie.

"Yes we are" I say through my teeth.

My phone rang and I answered.

"Don't kill Barbie" Amelia said laughing on the phone.

"Excuse me" I say getting up and going up stairs and in the bathroom.

"Oh my God Amelia I feel like strangling her, she is the true meaning of Barbie, Blonde, Big boobs, no brain and she talks like sunshine and rainbows are flying out her ass"

"Edward is telling me your thoughts"

"You know about them"

"Duh, Nerd, don't you think I would know about it if I was over here all the time, but I have to tell you something"

"What?"

"Emmett says don't kill Barbie we still need her for a couple of more years"

"Amelia, what is Jacob doing with someone like that?"

"I don't know but I have to go Edward says Jacob is outside the door and is not happy, Bye Geek!!" the line went dead and I opened the door to find Jacob staring down at me.

"I can explain" I try.

"What is your deal?" he asked.

"I hate Barbie and she reminds me of her and I can't believe you are friends with her, someone like her doesn't really want friendship with a guy like you" I snap.

"Don't you trust me Kyla, why would you even think I am with her" he shouted. I am pretty sure Barbie Billie could hear.

"How would you feel if you were in my situation?"

"I am, don't play like your little miss innocent, I know about the date with Edward"

"I told you that I liked him!"

"You are my girlfriend Kyla, we are together, so that means you can't be with anybody else, I don't know how it works in France but that's how it works here, I know you kissed him and did you even feel guilty about it, the question is, can I trust you?!" I felt insulted with his words." She was here for me, where were you, cowering in your room"

"Vous le bâtard ! Je ne peux pas croire que vous avez dit cela ! Ce n'est pas mon défaut votre un chien laid ! " I spat out and ran down the stairs.

(You bastard! I can't believe you said that! It's not my fault your an ugly dog!)

I looked at Barbie and she had a small smile on her face.

"What the hell are you smiling at" I began to see shades of red.

"Nothing, I may be a Barbie to you, but it looks like this Barbie has your Ken"

I balled my fist up and swung at her, she stumbled and looked at me like I was mad. I grabbed he blonde hair and beat her face with my fist until Jacob pulled me away from her.

"You need to leave Kyla" Jacob said looking at Bloody Barbie.

"I'm leaving you Jacob, you want to take her over me fine, while your fixing her face you can think about not seeing mine again, asshole" I stormed out felt the hot tears crawling down my face.

I drove away from Jacob's house and to the Cullen's.

I stopped my car and slammed my door. Before I could knock Alice answered, she hugged me and I tried to pull away.

"Why are you hugging me, I don't need sympathy, I need an ice pack I think I broke a finger"

"Way to go Kyla! You whooped her ass!" Amelia said."I can't believe it, you literally broke her face!!"

"Whatever, I can't believe he chose her over me" I say wiping the tears that got out.

"Don't cry over him" Rosalie wrapped her arm around me.

"She's not crying over him, she's emotional, she cries about everything, she's just mad" Amelia said standing by me.

"Why didn't you tell me that you knew about them?"

"They didn't want to tell you, because you were being a wuss"

"Whatever, I guess you took it differently"

"I was excited! Vampires are hot!"

"Who gave her sugar?" I ask.

"I was curious to found out how she would be, when you told Edward not to give her any, she has been like that for hours" Emmett laughed.

"HECK YEA!!" Amelia screamed.

"What kind was it?"

"Pop rocks and Pepsi" Emmett said.

"What?!"

"She asked for it" Emmett shrugged.

"She will crash in a couple of hours" I sighed.

"I don't want to crash, I like this feeling, come on Emmett let's go streaking in the middle of the highway again!"

"Again?!"

"Yea we tried stopping them but they got past us, it's their shame anyway" Rosalie said.

Emmett and Amelia were gone out the front door.

"She can't come here anymore, Emmett is bad influence"

"Emmett? Amelia is a bad influence on Emmett" Rosalie defended her man.

"No they are both bad influences, when they became friends they just got worse" Edward explained.

"Friends? They are like conjoined twins I never see them apart" Rosalie fussed.

"Relax, Emmett's having a good time" Alice placed an ice pack on my hand.

"Thanks, I hate him"

"Kyla, don't worry about him right now you came here to have fun, but we have something to tell you about Amelia" Alice said.

"Did she prank call the police again? I told her they can trace the call" I began to go and find her.

"No, she prank called the police?"

"French Army actually, please don't ask about it"

"Whoa, anyway, since she and Emmett became best friends, she has been getting injured a lot, by him, so she has decided to become one of us"

"A Cullen?"

"No a vampire"Alice said.

I stared at them for a while.

"Alright, so is that it?"

"No, there is more, you won't be able to see her for a year or more"

"WHAT?! Why the hell can't I?" I got up from my seat.

"Because, she can hurt you, she won't be able to handle herself around you"

"Then no! She can't do it" I shook my head.

"It's not really your decision"

"Then why did you tell me, she knows how I would feel about that, that's why she got you to tell me"

"She can still call you"

"When are you planning on doing this?"

"A week, we want her to think this through"

"Has anyone tried to talk her out of this?"

"We all have, but it's no use"

"I will let her do it, but not seeing her for year, screw that"

"It's for your own safety"

"Screw my safety, she's like my sister!"

"Kyla..."

"Then make me one"

"No!" Edward cut into the conversation.

"Why not?" I say getting madder.

"I told you, I don't want you going through this"

"Then why are letting Amelia do it"

"Because that's her choice, I am not involved in her life as much as I am in yours"

"And"

"I love her as a sister, but I am in love with you" he came out.

I was stuck in his words, he fell in love with me. I felt my knees give in and my head go blank.


	15. I'll Give You My Dirrty Little Secret

Roses

I woke up in the softest bed I have ever been in, I felt like rolling around on it.

"Do you feel okay?"

I'm fine.

"How's your head?"

I said I'm fine.

"Your mad"

Why would I be mad at you?

"I told you I loved you"

I'm mad at myself is all.

"Why"

I let two guys fall in love with me, two great guys and I have to let one down. Why did you two fall for me in the first place. I waited for him to respond to my thought.

"Do we have to go through this again?"

I can't understand it Edward! I moved to Forks so I could live a better life and look at it now: I have a werewolf and a vampire in love with me, I won't be able to see my best friend for a year, My ex boyfriend and his buddy tried to kill me and Barbie took my boyfriend. My life didn't get better it got worse.

I turned to look at him, his eyes were surrounded by dark purple circles.

"What's wrong with you?"

"I haven't hunted in a couple of weeks, but I'll be fine" his eyes weren't the bright golden color I was used to.

"Why?"

"Well, you've been out for a couple of weeks"

"What?"

"You passed out from stress on the brain, but Carlise said you were fine"

"You didn't take me to the hospital?"

"No"

"Thank you!" I say happy.

"Your welcome"

"Are you okay though, I mean, you haven't had any blood so that means I am in danger"

"No, I can handle myself, I tried out your method"

I noticed he was breathing.

"So your not so stubborn after all"

"Not as much as you"

"Okay, old man"

"I have to go, Amelia is hungry"

"She can cook her own food, please stay" I pouted.

"No, she is not hungry for that type of food"

Shock shot through me.

"She's a..." I couldn't finish my sentence.

"Yes, she went through the transformation two weeks ago, she is having a very hard time"

"Are we in your house?"

"Yes, your in my room, but Emmett and Jasper are guarding the door"

"Why did she go through it with saying goodbye"

"She is trying very hard Kyla, she doesn't want to wait a year to see you either"

"Why can't Alice go with her then"

"I need to hunt, I will be back in two or three days"

"Days?"

"Yes"

"Okay but please hurry up" I pout.

"I won't" He kissed my forehead."Go back to sleep"

"I am not tired"

"Yes you are, dream of Barbie"

My eyes narrow at his joke.

"Goodnight Kyla"

"Old Man" I close my eyes and fall asleep in minutes.

Morning came and Edward was gone, I stretched and laid in the bed for a while, before Alice burst in.

"Get out the bed!"

"Why"

"You need to get some clean clothes on" she tossed an outfit at me.

I stared at the pink dress and tossed it back.

"I'd rather walk around naked"

"Why don't you like it"

"Pink"

"Your really belong with my brother, your both stubborn" she tossed another outfit at me.

I looked at it, it was a denim skirt with a white blouse and suspenders.

"Shoes" I say.

She held up the red stilettos.

"Your so wicked"

"Love you too darling, now take a shower and get dressed" she left with the ugly pink dress

I got a up and did what she said.

I didn't put the shoes, instead I put on some socks and left out my room. I went down to the kitchen where I smelled food.

"Smells good" I smile.

"Good morning Kyla" A woman said standing by Alice chopping up an orange. "I am Esme"

She looked so serene and perfect, she had such a motherly look to her smile.

"Good Morning"

"This our mother" Alice said.

That explains the motherly look.

"Care for some breakfast?"

"Thank you Mrs.Cullen"

"I introduced myself as Esme" she looked at me.

"I'm sorry"

"No need for apologies, please seat" she pointed to a chair and I obeyed her command.

"You have a beautiful home"

"Thank you"

I watched them prepare my breakfast.

"Amelia is quite a character" Esme said.

"Yea, she is a real colorful person, she is never bored, she actually believes she has a phobia for boredom"

"That sounds like Amelia" Alice giggled.

"How did you two meet?"

"Our moms were friends while they were pregnant with us and we were born on the same day"

"Who was born first"

"I was, she got stuck, she will kill me, she hates when I tell people this, she was born butt first"

Emmett's laughter boomed through the house. He came in the kitchen laughing at what I said.

"Tell me more about the adventures of Barbie Slayer and The Dare Devil"

"I can't, those are times that only we and the people who sadly got involved"

"Come on, please" he begged.

"Nope"

"Forget it, she worse than Edward"

"Oh, then I quit" he said."I will find out from Amelia."She has told me some stories about you"

"Like what?"

"Oh nothing, just some stuff about you being dared to go outside naked and sing 'Im a barbie girl in a barbie world'" he couldn't finish, he was laughing to hard.

"She promised not to tell anyone that!" I blushed.

"Why did you do it?" Alice.

"I can't turn down a dare, it's so hard"

"That story was funny"

"I will tell you a story"

"Yes!!" he sat down across from me.

"Please don't shame your friend" Esme warned.

"I won't" I smile evilly." We were at a soccer game for our school's team and we were daring each other, because our school's mascot is a Trojan, our little motto is the blazing Trojans, so we decided to light a bunch of condoms on fire and toss them on the field, the soccer field caught on fire and we were expelled because that was our third offense and we were written down in the history of the school for the greatest pranks of all time"

"What was the other two offenses?"

"Our teacher had really bad breath, so we snuck in his class room and filled his desk with Listerine bottles, Winterfresh and packages of Tic Tacs and on the board we wrote 'Please, your killing the o-zone with your air pollution take the hint' we were ratted out by our worst enemy"

"I know you got her back!"

"That was our second offense, during swimming practice, we replaced her shampoo with 'Nair' and she takes these pills that makes her skinner, we replaced them with these pills that makes horses go to the bathroom"

"What happened to her?"

"Patches of her hair came out and she went to the bathroom so much she couldn't come to school for days, we then got a hold of some elephant dung and lit on fire on her door step, it smelt like hell, we barely got it to her door step"

"How did you get elephant turds" Emmett was into the memories I was telling him.

"Her cousin worked at the zoo and gave us like two pounds of it, we threw up a couple of times driving it to her house, it was in bag but it was horrible"

"How did she get the fire out?"

"We thought she would stomp it out, but she laid down and roll over it" I couldn't resist laughing and neither could he.

"You guys are insane, imagine what the three of us could do" he pondered.

"I am not involved in her nonsense anymore, even though those were my ideas" I wiped a tear from eye from laughing so hard.

"You are awesome" Emmett said."I thought you were boring, but your amazing"

"I think they both need an exorcism" Alice said.

"You can put some fun in Edward's life" Emmett

"I might just have to"

I was given my breakfast, eggs, fruit and bacon.

"You know cereal would be just as fine" I informed."So you don't have to cook"

"We are fine with cooking for you" Esme smiled.

"Thank you M... Esme and thank you Alice" I popped a grape in my mouth.

"Anything for you" Alice smiled sweetly.

I continued to eat my breakfast and thinking about pulling off something with Barbie, but it wouldn't be the same without Amelia. With the two of us together we were terrible, but imagine if Emmett was with us during our pranking days, we would have raised hell.

"Hey why did she call the French Army, how did she get the number?" Emmett asked.

"Amelia has her resources, she call them telling them there was something very dangerous going and if they didn't get into town, something terrible was going to happen, they didn't really ask what the issue was they rushed in with troops, the whole deal and they find nothing, but an old lady crying over her cat stuck in the tree"

"How did you get out of that? They had to trace the call"

"Pay phone, thirty miles out of France"

I finished up my breakfast and drank the orange juice.

"I think I am going to go for a drive" I say.

"Oo! Can I come?" Emmett shouted.

"Why?"

"You might think of some wicked prank"

"I told you, I am not into that"

"Sure your not" he followed me into my truck.

"I would like to tell you something, but it's something you have to keep from everyone else" Emmett said when we got a fair distance from the house.

"Yes Emmett, please don't ask about my past with Amelia"

"It's not that, it's actually about Amelia though" Emmett was a totally different person than he was at the house, he was serious.

"Anything"

"You have to keep it from Edward"

"How do I do that, I mean he can read my mind, he's probably reading now, being the worry wart he is"

"No I'm sure he's not"

"Then tell me"

"I don't understand, I love Rosalie, I really truly love Rosalie..." He looked confused."But I can't shake this feeling for Amelia, she just grabs my attention and I am never in a bad mood around her, I'm not Rosalie either, but I can never be bored with Amelia, I have a connection with her I can never have with Rose"

"Are you saying your in love with Amelia"

"Kyla pay attention to the road, Edward wouldn't like it if you flew through window shield"

"Emmett, are you in love with Amelia?"

"Yes!! and I can't help it, it was an immediate attraction, I can't stop thinking about her, when I'm with Rose I think of Amelia and when I am with Amelia I just want to run away with her, afraid of Rose's getting hurt" his gripped onto his hair in frustration.

"Does Amelia know?"

"Of course she does, she actually thought about ending our friendship, because she feels the same way and she knows that I love Rose"

"Why didn't you?"

"We couldn't! I kept coming over to your house trying to work it out and went a completely different way"

The car screeched to halt, I looked at Emmett who stared at me with worried eyes.

"How did it go a completely different way Emmett?" He didn't answer my question."Emmett!!"

"We.."

"Please don't say it" I shake my head.

"It was beautiful Kyla, nothing like I have ever experienced, it's wasn't like when Rose and I are together"

I was dumbfounded, completely in shock, speechless.

"Why?"

"I told you, I love her and I can't get her out of my head"

"No not why, How?"

"I started it, she didn't want to, she said that it could ruin Rose and I marriage, but for some reason I didn't care"

"Did you hurt her, Emmett did even think it through?" I wasn't mad, I don't know what I am.

"No, I swear the only pain she had was the hy..."

"No,no,no I don't want to hear it" I held my hands to my ear.

"What happened? Did you feel guilty, tell me you ended whatever this is"

"I don't feel guilty, I didn't at the time, I kept going over what happened in my head, hoping to strike up some guilt, but I feel none what so ever"

"How did Amelia feel?"

"Like dying, she feels as if she betrayed Rose's trust, but Rose is jealous of Amelia, because she always has my attention" he spilling his soul." We haven't had a real conversation ever since you two moved here"

"Is Rosalie suspicious?"

"Why shouldn't she be?"

"I think this needs to stay a secret, does anybody else know?"

"No, but Edward is starting to feel like something is wrong"he looked at me."This conversation never happened, you must distract your mind from it, don't think of Amelia or me or Rose"

"I promise" I can't believe I had to keep this from Edward.

I began driving after realizing I had stopped traffic, this was going to be hard, I had to think of something besides what I was just told. I saw a pet store and parked in front of it.

"I'm getting a dog" I get out of the car and enter the shop.

"Hello" I smile at the boy behind the counter.

He shot up from his chair and fumbled over the counter trying to make it neat.

"Hi, how can I help you"

"I'm looking for a dog"

"Well you came to the right place, come with me" He came from behind the counter and walked to the back of the store, where the dogs were supposedly kept.

I looked at the few dogs the had and analyzed each one, until my eyes fell upon to puppies playing with each other.

"They are a few months, about six months to be exact"

"Can I hold them?" I say.

"Sure" he opened the cage and I picked them up they were so adorable.

"Great Danes" he answered my next question.

One was black and one was brown and the each had white spots.

"Are you hiring?"

"Yes we are"

"Mr.Brown and Mr.Black" I say to Alice.

"You couldn't come up with better names"

"Their names are creative" I watched the two puppies play around in the Cullen's living room.

"You realize they will be huge when they get older?" Emmett said.

"Yes, I can handle them, I think"

"What made you get these two dogs"

"I needed something to keep my mind off all this drama around me, so I don't pass out...again"

"Dogs are a big responsibility" Esme said holding onto Mr.Brown.

"Edward and Amelia are coming back early, they said they have fed more than they expected to"

"So that means I have to go home?"

"I'm pretty sure that is what's best" Esme let Mr.Brown go.

"When are they coming back?"

"In a couple of minutes" I stood up and grabbed Mr.Black and Mr.Brown.

"I will be in Edward's room"

"Okay" Esme smiled and I felt better for some reason.

I walked up to his room and closed the door behind me. I placed my new dogs on the bed and they wrestled a bit before rolling up and watching me explore Edward's room. I stared at the wall dedicated to a window. The sun was setting and the woods started to become dark and mysterious. I sat up in the bed and pulled out my book. I bought it while on the way back, it was called 'My Best Friend: The Dog'. I needed to know as much as possible about dogs if I was going to take care of Mr.Brown and Mr.Black. The door opened and Edward appeared, he looked at the two puppies that laid on his bed.

"Hello" I looked at him behind the book.

"Hello, May I ask about Mr.Brown and Mr.Black and why you decided to but them"

"Well, I needed to get away from the stress, so I got these two cuties"

"That adds onto the stress"

"No it doesn't"

He sat by me and he stared at the puppies for a bit.

"I got a job, well I filled an application for a job"

"At the pet shop, I know"

"You were reading my mind?"

"No, Emmett told me"

"Oh, well how is Amelia" I immediately shot down the thoughts about Emmett and Amelia.

"Why?"

"Why what?" Crap.

"Kyla, what are you hiding?"

"You won't get it out of me" I say.

"I know it's about Emmett and Amelia"

My heart raced as I felt the need to tell him, but I can't I promised I wouldn't.

No, you won't get it out of me.

"Kyla"

No! I play with Mr.Black. He was so adorable, he looked at me with is soft dark eyes and I looked at Edward who staring at me.

I can't I promised I wouldn't tell, he trusts me to keep his secret. Don't badger me about it, okay?

He nodded and kissed my cheek.

"Amelia is doing fine, she is progressing"

Good. I laid back onto his shoulder and I wrapped my arms around him.

"You will get cold" he pulled the cover onto me.

I'm fine.


	16. Return From The Dead

Roses

"Mr.Black, get back here!" I chased after him through the house trying to catch him so I can out his collar on. He has been taking it off and then hiding it from me, I swear this dog will be the death of me. I caught him and placed the collar back on him, tightening it.

"Now if I catch you with it off again, I will feed you to the Cullen's" he whimpered as if he knew what I said.

I let him go and looked for Mr.Brown, he liked to hide period. He would be under piles of clothes or somehow in cabinets and closets. Edward was right, this is just adding on to the stress, I saw his wagging tail under the dining room table. I picked him up and placed him with Mr. Black in the backyard.

"Behave you little brats" I closed up the pool and left up stairs call my parents.

I dialed the number to my home and waited for her voice to answer the phone.

"Hello, Kyla" a cold chill slowly went up my spine."Yes it's Eric"

Edward, please come here now. I said as my heart beat got faster.

"How are you alive?" I wasn't caring much about how he was alive, I was worrying about my parents.

"I have some magic tricks up my sleeve"

"Where are my parents?"

There was a long eerie silence.

"Dead"

My heart jumped out of my chest, I felt sick to my stomach.

"I'm standing over there cold, lifeless bodies right now"

The tears came like a waterfall.

"You didn't kill them" I knew he lying.

"What makes you think that"

EDWARD!!

"I don't believe you"

"You should ask Alice, she has visions, I know she has seen it"

"Please Eric, tell me you didn't do it"

"That would be a lie, I sucked them dry and then I'm coming for your Aunt Bridget and then Amelia and your stupid wolf and his pack and then the Cullen's, leaving you all alone and then I will kill you" his voiced hissed through the phone.

"Goodbye Kyla" the line went dead and I went to start packing, throwing clothes in a suitcase.

"Kyla, you can't go"

"The Hell I can't"

"You need to be protected"

"My parents need to be protected"

"You can't do anything for them"

"I can protect them, change me Edward, so I can kill that bastard myself"

"No, Kyla your parents are gone, Alice got the vision to late"

"No they aren't dead"

"Kyla" he took my hand.

"WHAT!? WHAT DO YOU WANT FROM ME!!" I fell onto my knees crying harder than ever before. My parents were gone. My mom and my dad were gone and all because of me. I was the cause of their murders.

"No you aren't"

"Yes I am, Edward, he killed them because of me" he held me and felt so empty, their was nothing else to live for.

"Yes there is"

I shook my head letting out my tears and they began wetting his shirt.

I couldn't believe that they were gone, they can't, My daddy would call telling how much he misses me and My mother would tell me that she is proud of me and they loved me very much, but now they hate me, I am the reason for their death.

"They still love you and they always will"

"Stop it, Edward, just stop it" Just let me be.

I continued to cry in his arms, this was all wrong, this is not how my life was supposed to go. I am not happy, I am depressed beyond repair and I can't get a damn break for minute. I am living in hell.

I laid in Edward's bed, tired, sick and dead inside. I wiped my puffy eyes with a tissue and tossed it in my pile of tissues. I stayed balled up, with Edward laying silently behind me. I blew my nose and tossed my last tissue.

Edward got up and came back with a new box. I opened it and took one out and waited for either tears or a runny nose.

I am sorry Edward.

"Don't be"

I have been blowing snot and leaving the tissues all over the floor. I turned to look at him and he smiled.

"You can you use me as tissue if you'd like"

I smiled and wiped my eyes. I don't think you would allow be to do that, Old man.

"I would do anything for you"

Thank you for staying, with me.

"I will always be with you"

I sat up and looked at the mess I made. I began to get up and Edward stopped me.

"Rest Kyla, you haven't slept in days"

I shook my head and laid back down.

Where's Mr.Black and Mr.Brown?

"Outside, with Esme"

How is Aunt Bridget?

"She is doing great, she is worried about you"

I am fine, just a bit disoriented, I shouldn't be like this, I should get up and clean your room, my parents wouldn't want me crying all day.

"Your parents would want you to rest"

Fine but when I get up, the mess better still be here.

"It will" he held me close and I closed my eyes and drifted off to sleep.

I waited for my dreams to start. I was in a dark place, nothing but darkness. I heard voices, whiispering to me, but I couldn't understand. I walked trying to find something, but nothing came. I called for someone but no one came. Eric's voice came again, 'You will be all alone'. He repeated over and over and it never left my head. I woke myself up and knew I wouldn't find the tissues anywhere. I got up and opened the door, Emmett and Jasper weren't there. I walked down the stairs and looked at Rosalie who was gazing at me.

"What's wrong" she asked.

"Nothing, where's Edward?"

"Out walking your little monsters"

"Oh, what time is it?"

"Bout 2:30 in the morning"

"Where is everybody?"

"Distracting Amelia, she went a bit haywire over your nasty tissue"

I thought about Emmett and Amelia and felt guilt for knowing what was going on. Crap Edward could be reading my mind.

"You mind if I make myself something to eat?"

"Go right ahead"

I went into the kitchen and looked for cereal and wondered whether or not Edward was coming to get the truth out of me. I found the cereal and poured some in a bowl, I got the milk and finished off my recipe. I put a mouth full of cereal in my mouth and went to sit by Rosalie. She watched the tv like she was dead.

I watched Edward come through the door and he had a fierce look on his face.

You can't bother me, I'm eating. I put in another mouthful and he took the cereal away from me.

"Hey! I am hungry"

"I'll be back" he told Rosalie.

He put me on his shoulder and ran out the house, speeding faster than ever. I felt dizzy, he stopped and I was at home.

"A little respect, I am only wearing a t-shirt"

"What is going on with Amelia and Emmett?"

"Nothing, I have no idea what you are talking about" I say."Where is Mr. Brown and Mr.Black"

"With Esme, now I want an answer"

"I can't give you an answer to a question I don't know"

"Kyla! I need you to tell me" he wasn't playing.

"No I told you that I promised not to tell and I will not, I never break promises" I shut up after that, I wasn't going to give away anymore info.

I sat on my bed legs and arms crossed, ready for anything that he was going to hit me with.

"Really?" he said.

He stepped closer and slowly climbed onto the bed, I watched as he got closer.

"What are you doing Edward?" I move from my spot moving away from him.

He was getting closer to me and I hit the headboard, I was stuck. His face was close to mine. He kissed my neck and sent a wave of pleasure through me. His kisses continued up to my ear.

"Tempting" he whispered.

He placed a kiss on my lips that left me begging for more, I knew what he was doing, but I couldn't stop him.

"Stop" I say pressing my hand against his chest.

I guess I could.

"I will tell you, but please don't react badly"

"I won't"

"You must promise"

"I promise"

Emmett and Amelia are in love and they have done something that people do when they are in love. I opened my eyes and kissed him before he could react.

I pulled away and looked at his stunned face.

"You promised, Old Man"

"Kyla, he betrayed Rosalie, she was worried, but I didn't think anything was going on"

"Edward, you can't tell"

"When did this happen?"

"I don't know, but it had to be when the crash happened, because I would have known about it"

"So she was human, he could have killed her"

"Edward, please do get angry"

"How can't I?" I kissed him trying to calm him down.

"Promise you will keep this a secret?"

"He has to tell her at some point"

"That's none of our business!" I hiss.

He got up and I jumped on his back.

"If you tell I will never forgive you" I say."You will be making out with a pillow"

"You can't resist me"

"You want to try me"

"Yes I do"

"It's on" I bit him on the shoulder."Go, old man"

He raced back to his home and I kept my head tucked in. I was freezing when we were in his room, I jumped under the cover and wrapped up in them.

"Next time, I will have on my pajamas, not your shirt"

"You wanted to wear it" Edward laid by me.

What do you think they will do?

"I don't know, I hope they will do something soon"

Me too, I don't like what you did to me Old Man, you tried to tempt me.

"It worked"

No it didn't and you won't be getting no kisses from these lips.

"We will see who will last longer, I've gone years without it"

"A 108 year old virgin" I giggle and his hands ran across my ribs.

I jolted.

Hey, I am ticklish, what are we going to do with Eric?

"I don't know, I thought we killed him it's impossible that he is alive, I killed him with my bare hands"

Promise you won't leave me.

"Why would I ever do that?"

I don't know, I just want to know that you will always be there for me.

"I will always be here for you, I will never leave you, even if you leave me"

I wouldn't.


End file.
